Tales of Catastrophe
by Lunerpet
Summary: After Kitty dies Dudley can't cope with her death and then learns she has a twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy Butch Hartman does**

She could barley keep a hold of her gun, blood streaming down her body, and her legs could no longer hold her up but she wouldn't give up no matter how much pain she felt, she felt her rips break even more as she stepped forward.

With her one good eye she looked around the room, and saw the other captives, women were everywhere, a pile of flesh blood and bones gazed at her, she weakly moved over to the door and hit it with her fist.

She felt her fist lose all feeling as she hit the door again and again, after some time she stopped and leaned against a wall but she couldn't stand any longer so she sat down on the bloody floor and had to use the last bit of her strength to concentrate on breathing.

She coughed up blood and as it leaked from her mouth she looked up at a small grate that was the only source of light, then she heard footsteps loud ones, and then gunfire, she looked up at the door as someone or something.

Tried to break the lock, the door flew open and a white Dog ran in and covered his mouth as he saw the gory scene laid out before him, then he saw her "Kitty!" he ran over to her as paramedics came in, they gently helped her up.

The paramedics then strapped her to a hospital bed And rushed her to an ambulance, the dog jumped in there with the paramedics and went to her side "your going to be all right, Kitty just hang on" she looked at him with a smile.

The Doctor managed to stabilize her until they got to the petropolis hospital, then she was rushed to the emergency room, the Dog waited in the waiting room and a Flea walked in with a strange mole or prairie dog thing.

The flea jumped on the dog's nose "how is she Dudley?" he shook his head "I don't know chief" after Dudley paced for a couple of hours, then a doctor walked out holding a clipboard, the Dog stopped pacing and went over to him.

"Is she okay? Please say she is going to be okay" the Doctor shook his head "I'm sorry we did all we could but she won't last long, she wanted to talk with you three before..." the Chief nodded "come on Dudley, Keswick let's go."

When they went in the room she was hooked up to several machines, and she looked like she was on her last breath, Dudley rushed over to her side "Kitty you're going to be alright" she smiled and weakly shook her head.

"No not this time Dudley, I'm not going to make it" she saw tears going down their face's "Chief I have a favor to ask" she took a minute to breath "I found a lead on my investigation, b-before I was caught by that psycho."

The Chief nodded "I won't rest until we know for sure, you can leave the rest to me" she looked over at Keswick "and Keswick I'm sorry for making you work around the cloak like I did, just know you were like a nerdy little brother to me."

She coughed up some blood then looked at Dudley as he took her hand "and Dudley I'm pretty bad at this kind of thing but I-I lo..." she slowly closed her eyes and stopped moving as the machine went flat line, Dudley fall to his knees in tears as the others were silent as T.U.F.F's greatest agent now lay still.

A few hours passed and they had to leave, so they went back to T.U.F.F HQ, Dudley was quiet the whole time and nobody knew what to do, the Chief however did what he said and looked over her notes until he found the lead she mentioned.

He found Dudley in tears at his desk "agent Puppy save those tears for the funereal, we have work to do" he looked up at the Chief "what?" the Chief jumped on his head "Kitty was investigating a strange rumor about having a twin sister."

Dudley's tears stopped "wait...a twin?" the Chief nodded "and we now know where she is, so let's pick ourselves up and go find her" Dudley jumped up "yeah let's go" Dudley ran to the heliport and Keswick was waiting for them.

"What t-took you guys so l-long?" they then went in the helicopter, and another few hours passed, meanwhile at Tailahassee (it's Tallahassee in case you didn't know) Florida, in a federal correctional Institution, a girl was reading a book.

And a guard walked up to the cell "you certainly like that book" she didn't look at him and just kept reading "doesn't it have a sad ending?" she kept her gaze on the book "just because the girl even knew him, she died, it's not sad because he changed history so they never met."

The guard thought about it "but since they never met, it wasn't much of a love story" She finally looked up at him "that's the beauty of it, it's a forbidden love thus a well made romance" the guard shrugged "I guess" after some time.

The guard came back "okay lady some people are here to see you" she stood up annoyed "fine, fine" the guard opened the cell door and she followed him, until they stopped at the wardens office, then the guard opened the door for her.

And she walked and she saw, a white dog, a flea and a...she had no idea what the other guy was, the worst part was she knew them "T.U.F.F Agents!" she wanted to jumped and attack them but she was in handcuffs so that was not a good idea.

They stared at her and Dudley looked over at the Chief "is that?" the Chief looked at Keswick "well?" Keswick sighed "we need a DNA s-sample first Chief" the warden smiled at the girl "madame if you would please let them take a sample of your blood then you can go back to your cell."

She scuffed "why should I? T.U.F.F put me here, and now they want me to give them my blood yeah right" the Chief got annoyed "look ether you cooperate or we can just take it, make it easy for everyone and we can be on our way."

She glared at them "fine just take what you want and leave me alone" Keswick went over to her and took out a syringe, before he could take a sample she backed up "whoa a needle I don't like needles" Dudley laughed a bit.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes "look I have a thing with needles okay" Keswick inserted the syringe in her arm, she shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, after he took out the needle he put the sample in a hand held DNA scanner.

The small light turned green and Keswick looked over at the Chief "Chief we have a match" Dudley just stared at her, and she got uncomfortable "what are you looking at?" Dudley walked over to her "you have her face, why?"

The Chief read the scanner "Dudley calm down" he turned to the girl "well Madame Catastrophe, we have some news for you" Dudley looked at the Chief then back at her "wait what?" Keswick gave him a funny look.

"Didn't y-you know? This is Catastrophe w-without her eye patch a-and goatee" Dudley looked away from her "I can't do this Chief, she-she looks to much like her" Catastrophe gave them a strange look "what are you people talking about?"

Keswick showed her the scanner "t-this has your b-blood and K-Kitty's blood and it's a-a match" she stared at them "wait you think I'm related to that goody-to-shoes?" the Chief cleared his throat "not just related but twins."

Catastrophe laughed until she saw they weren't laughing "your kidding right?" Catastrophe grabbed the scanner and looked it over and over again "but I'm an only child" Keswick thought about it "well you e-easily could have been s-separated at birth."

The Chief jumped on Dudley's head "tell you what Madame Catastrophe if you cooperate with us I will have the warden here give you a full pardon" she smiled "oh?" Dudley shook his head "what Chief Kitty's twin or not she is a criminal!"

he nodded "yes but if we can find something strange about her past, we might be able to reform her" Catastrophe smiled revealing her fangs "alright flea you have yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Catastrophe yawned as she walked in Keswick's lab, "so what's the plan nerd?" Keswick sighed "the plan, is to find out w-why you or Kitty didn't know of e-each other" she rolled her eyes "whatever, just tell me when something useful needs to be done."

She left and saw Dudley standing in the next room, and he was just standing there, she got a little closer and saw he was looking at a Picture, his ear twitched "you don't need to sneak you know" she walked up to him and saw the picture.

It was of Kitty, she gave him a look "so they say I'm related to her huh, that would be the day" Dudley put the picture down and turned away from her "I would like to be alone" she scuffed and as she left the Chief Jumped on her head.

"Are you done harassing my agents?" She growled at him "get off my head, and I wasn't harassing them" the Chief jumped on a nearby table "look Catastrophe I gave you free roam here at T.U.F.F, but wandering around inpatient is not helping anyone!."

She sighed "look I just want to get this over with so I can leave" he nodded "as soon as we find out the truth, you're free to go" Keswick came out with a huge grin "it's done!" they looked at him confused "what's done?" Catastrophe asked.

They followed him back to his lab and he revealed to them a big dome "this machine w-will tap into Catastrophe's h-hidden memory's, you see I have a theory that her mind and Kitty's mind were a-altered at some point in t-their lives."

Catastrophe blinked "what?" the Chief had the same look "uh" and Keswick just sighed "okay let me e-explain in s-sample terms"I b-believe their minds were c-changed for some r-reason, and this machine will l-let us see what h-happened to them."

Keswick finally took a breath and Catastrophe just folded her arms "okay, okay I go inside..that thing and I relive memory's...I never had" Keswick nodded, she looked over at the Chief "are you people insane." the Chief just shrugged.

Catastrophe went over to the machine "so why are you guys trying so hard?" the Chief sighed "Kitty was our best agent, helping you was her last request" she thought about it "oh okay, so what happened to her?"

that's when Dudley walked in "she was killed by a Psychopath called Doctor Destruction, by the time we found her it was to late, if only I was there sooner" Catastrophe felt strange she wanted to laugh but she was sad, and she didn't know why.

She opened the door to the machine and kept her face straight "whatever you say" she walked in the dome and Keswick followed her, she looked around the inside, all there was, was a chair "is that an electric chair?" she turned to Keswick.

And he shook his head "no, it's designed to h-help you with you're memory's and we will be a-able to see it from in t-the lab" she smiled as she sat down "okay strap me in then" a few minute's later he came out of the dome.

And went over to a control panel, he pushed a few buttons and a monitor came out of the wall "this will l-let us see what s-she is seeing" the Chief ran off and came back with popcorn "okay I'm ready, how about you agent Puppy."

Dudley just sat down "sure" the monitor turned on and Keswick flipped a switch, then the dome hummed to life, inside the dome Catastrophe closed her eyes and took a deep breath "okay here goes nothing."

Meanwhile deep in her mind. She opened her eyes and was no longer in the dome, she looked around and a five year old Kitten ran up to her "sis why did you run off?" Catastrophe looked at her questioningly "I don't know" she felt her temple "uh I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare."

The Kitten just looked at her "well come on Mom and Dad are going to get worried" She nodded "okay sure" they followed a path until they saw their parents, and the other girl ran over to them "I found her!" she went over to them "uh I'm sorry."

The two parents smiled at her "it's okay sweetheart, as long as you're okay" the mother sighed "you're to easy on her" the father just laughed "come on let's go home" as she got in the car with her sister everything seemed normal, and she felt happy.

For the first time in a long time, she looked over at her twin "so this is what it's like to have a family huh?" Kitty looked at her concerned "are you okay Kate?" Catastrophe laughed a bit "Kate? Is that my name?" then she heard Keswick's voice in her head.

"Catastrophe you're mind went back to far, a-according to my calculations, there is a g-gap in you're teenage years" she sighed "great, so send my there already" she heard his voice again "unfortunately I c-can't take you to right when it h-happens, but I-I can send you to the year i-it happened."

She smiled "good because I really don't want to be a five year old again" everything glowed around her and fragmented like a computer glitch, as she stood there she heard footsteps and then Kitty walked up to her "so we meet at last."

Catastrophe looked around the white emptiness then back at her "is this some sort of glitch?" Kitty shook her head "no, I just wanted to see you for myself" Catastrophe laughed "oh please, you're dead right?" Kitty nodded.

"Yes, I dead but I can still help you find the psycho who did this to us" Catastrophe thought about it "you're not some program made by the nerd to mess with my head right?" Kitty sighed "look do you want my help or not Kate."

Catastrophe put her hands on her hips "is that really my name from before?" Kitty smiled "is it to plain for you?" Catastrophe nodded "a bit yeah" Kitty faded away "good luck" Catastrophe then blacked out, and when she awoke.

She found herself laying on a bed, and she put her hand on her head as she sat up "uh I feel sick" she looked around the room and she saw a lot of pink "what kind of teenager was I?" she got up and yawned as she left her room.

As she stepped out she saw a teenage Kitty step out of the bathroom wearing only a towel "mourning Kate were you waiting or just woke up?" she blinked and rubbed some sleep from her eyes "what do you think" Kitty put another towel around her hair and walked to her room "well it's all yours" she went back in her room and grabbed some cloths.

Then she went to the bathroom, after she cleaned herself she walked out with a towel around her hair then she heard a voice from down stairs "Kitty, Kate Breakfast is ready!" Kitty's door opened and she peaked her head out.

"Awesome I'm starving" Kitty came out of her room fully clothed and ran down stairs, Catastrophe rolled her eyes "always a child" she walked down the stairs, and found her mother putting down a plate of food and Kitty already eating.

She sat down and smiled then she heard Keswick's voice "you're p-past seems rather n-nice doesn't it? Ideal e-even" she nodded "yeah but if this is my life then why don't I remember it" Kitty looked at her concerned "Kat is something wrong? You haven't touched you're food."

Catastrophe snapped out of it "oh sorry I'm not that hungry" their mother went over to her and put her palm on her forehead "well you don't have a fever, so what's wrong Kate" she smiled "nothing's wrong, I'm just...happy."

She then felt a stinging sensation, and everything cracked like a window, then she opened her eyes, and she was back in the dome "what, why am I back?" she got up and left the dome "why am I back!" Keswick looked confused "well you can only be in t-there for six hours before it p-puts to much of a s-strain on you're b-body."

Catastrophe drew out her claws "send me back right now" Dudley grabbed her by her wrist "calm down Catastrophe, before you do something your going to regret" she growled at him "back off agent dog breath."

Dudley got angry "you're lucky you look, exactly like Kitty or I would break a few bones" the Chief jumped on the table "that's enough! Agent Puppy what's gotten into you?" he let go of her wrist and walked off.

Catastrophe rubbed her wrist "jeez what's his problem?" the Chief sighed and left after Dudley, she turned back to Keswick, and put her hands on her hips "so when can I go back in?" Keswick typed on his computer.

"W-well I would say your d-done for the day, if y-you go back in the dome t-then six hours a d-day, then you run a r-risk of brain d-damage, or worse." she nodded "wow uh okay then" meanwhile Dudley punched the wall.

And the Chief went over to him "Dudley I understand how you feel, but you need to keep you're anger in check" Dudley took a deep breath "Chief, she's dead and I see her face on that criminal, every time I look at her I see Kitty and I just, I loved her."

The Chief nodded "I know, but even though she isn't Kitty, she's suffering just as much, maybe even more then us, she is her twin after all" Dudley sighed "alright I'll put up with her if that's what I have to do, but if she goes out of line again I will put my foot down."


	3. Chapter 3

Catastrophe laid there on her bed, and all she could do was think about those locked away memory's, who would gain anything from taking her and Kitty's memory's, and why did it bug her so bad, for all she knew this could be a trick from T.U.F.F to try and reform her.

But she wondered if it wasn't a lie then why, that word stayed in her head for most of the night, in the mourning there was a loud knock on her door, and Dudley opened the door "come on Madame Catastrophe, it's time for you to go back in the machine."

She sat up "jeez dog, ever heard of manners?" she then got up and pushed him out of the room "now if you don't mind I need to change" all she was wearing was some lingerie and a shirt to cover her top half, a little bit later she came out.

Wearing her normal cloths, she adjusted her coat collar and headed for Keswick's lab, when she got there everyone was waiting for her "there you are, are you ready?" she nodded and looked at the Chief "when I get out, I want to talk about my living quarters."

She then went into the dome and sat down, she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes she was sitting on a bench "uh Sis is everything alright?" Catastrophe blinked "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I just zoned out a little."

Kitty laughed "a little? Ever since yesterday you've been acting strange" Catastrophe thought about it "have I?" Kitty's ears perked up as she heard some voices, she quickly looked over and saw some other teenagers walking by.

Her eyes started to sparkle "Cat look, it's Jared" Cat rolled her eyes "what's the big deal about him anyway, sure he's a fox literally and metaphorically, but come on Kit, he's the type of guy who just wants girls with their pants down."

Kitty rolled her eyes this time "he's not like that, he's great at sports, music, and just about everything, he's a great guy" Cat gave a sarcastic smile "if he's so great why does he hang out with the school bimbo all the time?"

Kitty shrugged "well they are both popular, and I doubt their dating" Cat couldn't help but laugh "are you serious? We're popular as well, and you don't need to be dating to sleep with someone" Kitty sighed "yeah I know, but it never hurts to hope."

The fox in question heard them talking and walked over to them with his little group "hello beautifuls, what are you two lovely lady's doing here by yourselves?" Kitty blushed "oh well we-we were" Cat then grabbed her hand and started to walk off.

"We were just shopping for some lingerie, bye-bye now" they ran off into a woman's clothing store, and Kitty took her hand back "what the heck Cat, that was my chance to ask him out!" Catastrophe nodded as she was looking through the lingerie.

"Yeah I know, that's why I got us out of there" Kitty was getting angry "Jared's a good guy, but every time I try to be with him, your always stopping me!" Cat smiled as she took out a pair of black lingerie "what do you think?"

Kitty grabbed it and put it back "will you listen to me!" Catastrophe sighed "look I'm trying to keep you clean Sis" she looked at her confused "what?" Cat took out another pair of lingerie "those kind of people always do drugs, have orgy's, and fail at life, sure he might seem like a great guy now but if you hang around him your going to get hurt."

Kitty didn't know what to say "are you really that worried about me?" Cat kept her eyes on the cloths, and nodded "of course I am, we're family after all" Kitty smiled, and Catastrophe thought about what she said "family huh?"

She turned to Kitty and put the cloths away "come on let's get out of here" she nodded and they left the mall, as they were leaving Catastrophe felt like someone was watching them, after a while they got back home.

And their mother didn't even notice them because she was looking at a book, and Cat went over to her "hey we're back" she looked up at her "oh Kate, good I was starting to worry" she noticed the book she had was a photo album.

"What are you doing?" she sat down next to her and looked at the pictures, and a smile went over her face "is this really me and Kitty?" her mother laughed "you two were so adorable, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss those days."

As they were talking Catastrophe couldn't help but feel like this happened before "hey mom, do you ever get the feeling that everything you thought you knew was a lie?" her mother looked at her with confusion "no, not really."

Catastrophe nodded, and her mother got concerned "are you feeling alright?" she smiled "yeah, I'm fine" she then got up and walked upstairs "well thanks for showing me the pictures" as she passed Kitty's room she started to see the dome reappear.

"No, not now!" then she heard Keswick's voice "Catastrophe, t-the six hours are a-almost up" and the dome disappeared, she looked back at Kitty's door "I should check on her" she knocked on her door "Kitty are you in there?"

She waited for a few seconds but she didn't hear anything "Kitty?" she knew went upstairs when they got back, maybe she was in her room so she checked her room, and Kitty was there reading a magazine, Cat let out a sigh of relief "jeez Kit, I thought you ran off to be with Jared."

Kitty looked up at her with a confused look "why would I do that? Tonight mom is making chicken fingers, you know I never miss chicken finger night" Catastrophe couldn't help but laugh, then everything started to disappear.

She woke up back in the dome and got out, Keswick and the Chief were looking at a computer "I see, everything seems normal though" she went over to them and looked at the data "so what did you find?" Keswick shrugged "so far n-not much, we s-still don't know w-why you don't r-remember your family."

Catastrophe thought about it "well what about that Jared guy?" the Chief shook his head "we already checked his profile, and he's been dead for years" Cat was shocked "what, how?" they both shrugged "we believe it's the same person that killed Kitty."

Catastrophe was annoyed that they ran into another dead end "great, so do we even have one lead on the killer?" Keswick nodded "a-actually we have his b-body" Cat looked confused "wait, you guys wanted me to find out who the killer is, and you already have his corpse."

The Chief cleared his throat "Dudley shot him as soon as we found him, however as sick as that man was, he couldn't have done any of that without someone else to guide him, Kitty was our best agent and no scumbag like that could ever get the upper hand on her."

Cat nodded "true, I know first hand how skilled she really is, and a carver junkie couldn't catch her, so the question is, who could?" the Chief nodded "exactly" Catastrophe looked around and noticed that Dudley wasn't there.

"Hey where's the dog?" Keswick frowned "he's visiting K-Kitty down at the m-morgue" Cat blinked "you guys have a morgue in this building?" they nodded, and Catastrophe felt it was a bit creepy "um yeah, can I find a room outside of T.U.F.F?"

The Chief shook his head "sorry Catastrophe, but I don't trust you enough to let you leave the building" Cat sighed "great so I have to sleep in the same building as some dead people, can I at least order out if I'm stuck inside all day?"

Dumbrowski thought about it "well I guess I don't see a problem with that" she smiled and left the room, the Chief looked over at Keswick "without that fake goatee and eye patch, it's no wonder that agent Puppy can't help but think of agent Katswell when he looks at her."

Keswick nodded, and Catastrophe noticed that the floor was rather empty, she didn't see anyone else since she got there so she decided to see the morgue, she walked to the elevator and pushed the button after waiting a few minutes the doors opened.

She stepped out, and headed for the morgue, then she saw Dudley staring at a body bag and she quickly hid, "I just don't know what to do, now that your gone I feel like the world is dieing around me, I never gave it much thought before but I don't think I can last without you Kitty."

Cat felt a bit sorry for him, she never really knew her but Dudley was in love with her, it wasn't hard to tell especially just looking at her made him sad every time "I wish I could trade places with you, I mean you found out you had a twin and they kill you for it, I swear I will find them and make them pay with their own lives."

Catastrophe got out of hiding and walked over to him "do you really think killing those responsible will bring her back?" he looked at her then looked away "please, I want to be alone right now" she shrugged "I just wanted to see her with my own eyes."

Dudley shook his head "since when did you care?" Cat walked over to the body bag "I honestly don't, but I feel like I should, strange huh? I feel like a part of me is gone and I never even knew her" Dudley stood up and started to leave.

She quickly followed "we'll find her killer Dudley, I might not be a T.U.F.F agent but I want to find the monster who did this just as much as you" he rolled his eyes "yeah right, we both know you just want out of here" Cat stopped, he was right she was kidding herself.

All she wanted was freedom, why would she concern herself with a dead lady, it wasn't her problem right?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Catastrophe was sitting near a window just staring at the busy people running around, she looked at a nearby building "I remember when I blow up the building that was there" the Chief walked in and saw her "ah Catastrophe are you ready?" She sighed "what's the point?" the Chief looked confused "what do you mean?" Catastrophe finally turned her head to look at him "your agent Puppy was right, I don't really care about what happened, I just wanted out of jail" the Chief shook his head.

"You don't really mean that" she laughed "I don't? I thought I was a criminal" the Chief shrugged "you seemed pretty eager before, what happened?" Catastrophe stood up and stretched "I never knew Kitty before, why should I bother risking my neck for something like that." The Chief jumped on her head and crossed his arms "I know you want to help, because you have questions you want answered, this isn't just about finding the killer it's also about finding answers" Cat thought about it "yeah I guess your right."

She then went to Keswick's lab "okay so any idea what I can expect or am I still winging it?" Keswick was typing on his computer "if I k-knew what to e-expect, I wouldn't n-need you to go in the m-machine" Catastrophe laughed "I'm just messing with you." Dudley showed up shaking his head "this is no time to be messing around Catastrophe" she rolled her eyes and the Chief jumped off her as she stepped into the dome "alright, let's hope we find something this time" she sat down and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and she was laying in her bed, the teenager sat up "where am I?" she got confused "what a minute, why would I say that?" she got up and headed for the bathroom, the young Kitty was already there brushing her teeth. Kitty noticed her and handed her a toothbrush, after they brushed their teeth in unison Kitty went down stairs and Cat finish up there, when she went down stairs she saw her mother sewing a dress and Kitty was watching her as if taking notes.

"It's rather easy honey, you just need a steady hand and patience" Kitty nodded "okay" Cat sat down and sighed, and her mother looked up from her work "are you feeling better?" Cat shook her head "I think my dreams are getting worse." Kitty looked at her confused "you're dreams?" Cat shrugged "I wouldn't worry about it, it's just a dream" Kitty nodded "your right" their mother put on the finishing touches and handed the dress to Kitty "okay you two get ready, I want you to wear something formal."

Catastrophe got confused "what's going on?" they both looked at her like she should already know and Kitty spoke up "Cat you've seriously been acting strange these past couple days, I hope visiting dad again will help you with whatever is going on." Cat nodded "maybe" they went back upstairs and changed, Catastrophe and Kitty wore the same clothes which was a layered black skirt and a halterneck top, they went downstairs and joined their mother in the car.

After awhile they arrived at a graveyard and Cat looked at them confused "why are we here?" Kitty looked at her confused "are you serious? Dad's been here for like ten or so years" Cat hung her head "why would I forget that?" Kitty put her hand on her shoulder "come on Cat, if something's wrong you can tell me" she sighed as they walked "I don't know, it's like my memory is fragmented" Kitty had a look of concern "that doesn't sound good" Cat nodded and they finally caught up with their mother.

Cat saw the tome stone and it read "here lies James Katswell, loving father and husband" Cat and Kitty stood there with their mother in silence, they spent a good few hours there and Kitty and their mother went to go get some lunch. Well Catastrophe stayed and watched the grave "I don't get it, why did I forget all this?" she started to pace as she thought about it "as far as I can tell I'm the last Katswell" she stopped and chuckled softly to herself "listen to me talk, I never even knew them yet here I am."

They soon came back with some food and Kitty handed her a sandwich "feeling any better?" she nodded and heard Keswick's voice "the six h-hours are almost up" and Catastrophe couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen soon. "Hey Kit, do you ever get the feeling like something life changing is going to happen?" Kitty laughed you worry to much" Cat sighed and started walking "come on, let's go home we have school tomorrow after all" the other two nodded so they left.

As they got home the dome appeared and she shook her head "not already" she then woke up in the dome and stood up, she got out of the dome and sighed "well that didn't help" Dudley rolled his eyes "is anyone surprised?" The Chief looked at him "what do you mean?" the dog crossed his arms "we should be searching for the killer, not waiting for a criminal to get her act together!" Catastrophe glared at him "listen dog, you have no idea what I've had to go through."

Dudley laughed "oh please, you and Dr. Rabies have always had it easy, and now you find out your past isn't the same as you thought and you act like we should feel sorry for you" Catastrophe growled at him "at least I don't sulk around all day over some dead chick!"

Dudley got angry when she said that "you bit-" the Chief and Keswick looked at each other they never thought they would hear that word from him, Cat just stared at him in shock "how dare you! I'm risking everything I know to stop a psychopath, and you think you can treat me like that!"

The Chief looked back and forth between them "alright that's enough! Both of you settle down" Dudley however didn't "not anymore Chief, we don't need her to help us, we're T.U.F.F agents not some helpless idiots like the way you two have been acting." Cat got up in his face "hey back off, they have nothing to do with your problem!" Dudley glared at her "your right, your the real problem!" Catastrophe thought about it "what a minute, it's because I look exactly like Kitty isn't it?"

Dudley couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her by her throat "don't you dare talk like you know her!" Catastrophe kicked him away making him let go, and she brought out her claws "that's it, I've had it with you!" Dudley rushed her and tackled her to the floor, she used her claws and slashed his face, then kicked him off of her. She flipped to stand up only to meet Dudley fist as he hit her once in the jaw and another in the stomach, she grabbed his third punch and dashed behind him, and with a quick snap she broke his arm, he fell on his knees and screamed.

But he quickly recovered and sweep kicked her making her hit the floor, as the two were beating each other up the Chief and Keswick just stared in horror, Dudley got up and threw her against the wall then grabbed her head and slammed her head into said wall. She kicked him away and wiped the blood going down her lips, as he came back for another attack she used her tail to trip him, his head hit the wall and she used her claws to stab him in the chest, then proceeded to left him up with her claws still in him.

As she threw him into some lab equipment he bounced back and kicked her in the chest, causing the wind the be taken out of her lungs, the Chief finally snapped out of it and got angry "that's it, if you two don't stop, then I'll stop you!" They ignored him as Cat clotheslined him and used her tail to catch a nearby table to flip back and tackled him, she then dug her claws into his neck, he grabbed her arms and pushed her off, he grabbed his neck to slow the blood.

The Chief jumped in between them and yelled "stop it, right now!" Catastrophe stopped but Dudley jumped on her and started punching her repeatedly, the Chief tried to stop him but he pushed him away and kept hitting her. He then grabbed her by her neck and started to strangle her, she grabbed his hands and smiled which confused him "so this is your true color huh? Go ahead and kill me" Dudley glared at her as she kept her smile "killing the one person who looks exactly like the one you loved, I wonder how that will play in your conscious."

His eyes widened and she laughed "who are you really trying the kill here, me or her?" he immediately let go of her and backed up, he looked at his hands "no I-" he ran off and Catastrophe took in a deep breath and rubbed her neck. She then looked at the Chief "you really need to keep you agents on a leash" the Chief shook his head "I can't believe he would snap like that, losing Kitty really did a number on him" Keswick sighed in relief "I'm j-just glad that's o-over."

Cat stood up "yeah well, I'm going to my room" she then left leaving them to clean up the mess, when she stepped into her room her eyes widened, a teenage Kitty sat there on her bed and when she blinked she was gone. She rubbed her eyes "I hope I'm not going crazy" she sat down on her bed and looked at her still bloody claws, and she heard a voice behind her "don't be to hard on him" Cat crossed her arms "he attacked me first, I defended myself" she stopped and looked around "great I'm talking to myself now."


	5. Chapter 5

Catastrophe tossed and turned in her sleep, in her dreams she was standing there holding a bloody baseball bat and Kitty was cowering in the corner, she grinned as she raised the bat with both hands and swung down as hard as she could. She woke up in a cold sweat "Kitty!" she stopped and looked around then she put her hand on her forehead "what was that?" she sat up and Kitty was sitting across the bed "you should be careful of that man" She blinked and she was gone.

Cat got up and changed her clothes as she slipped on her shirt she checked her clock which read eleven o'clock _"oh great I over slept" _when she was fully clothed she left her room and headed for Keswick's lab, as she opened the door it hit a white tiger to the floor. *****Wham*** **she held back a laugh as he got up rubbing the back of his head "ow, what was that?" he turned to see her, and just stared at her, she moved passed him and went straight to Keswick "take a picture it will last longer."

The Chief sighed "sorry about her, um what did you say your name was?" the tiger fixed his coat "my name is Logan, now about the body I was supposed to examine, I wish to get started soon" the Chief nodded "hold your horses, first we need to put Catastrophe in the machine." She looked at the white tiger then at Keswick and whispered "I don't trust that guy" Keswick shrugged "he seems like a g-good guy" Cat shook her head "just make sure someone keeps an eye on him" she then went in the dome.

She sat in the chair and took a deep breath "six hours of fun" she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in a hallway and she heard a school bell ringing, she looked around and Kitty grabbed her arm and ran "come on we're going to be late." They ran into a classroom and took their seats just in time, after class Jared showed up and went straight to them "hey there beautiful" Cat rolled her eyes and Kitty blushed "h-hey Jared" Cat sighed "sorry Jared but we really need to go."

She tried going passed him but he stepped in front of her "what's the rush Cat, me and my friends would like you and Kitty to join our little group for some fun." Kitty jumped for that chance "sure I'll go" Cat looked back at her. "Kitty we should really be going" Kitty shook her head and whispered "but Cat this is my chance" she got annoyed and stepped away "fine I keep warning you, but you won't listen, so do what you want" as she walked away Jared grabbed her arm "hey wait up."

She glared at him making him let go "don't you ever do that again" she then left, as she was leaving the school grounds she remembered she had some gym equipment still in her backpack "oh man I almost forgot" as she walked back everything started to blur. She held her head as she walked "what's going on, Keswick what's happening?" Keswick's voice came in fragments "Ca...this...unstable" she felt like her head was trying to implode and split apart at the same time.

She fell to her knees and screamed "Keswick! Pull me out!" she shook her head violently and hit the floor rolling around in pain, and just like it started it stopped, she slowly got up confused "what happened?" she thought about it and Shrugged. "Oh right I needed to return that gym equipment" she went to the gym and opened her pack then pulled out a few things and put them on the counter, then she heard a voice "come on babe, no one will know" her ears perked up as the voice sounded familiar.

"I said stop it Jared, I'm not ready for something like that, you know I think Cat was right I should go" Cat walked over to the door to the gym supply room, and she saw a baseball bat nearby so she picked it up and just as she headed back to the door she heard the sound of a slap. "Shut up, I've been acting nice but you and and that Sluttish sister of yours so I can get a piece of one of you, but now I'm just going to take it" Cat's grip tightened around the bat "Stop, let go of me!" Cat couldn't hold back anymore.

She broke the door down and swung as hard as she could, the bat connected with the back of his head and he hit the floor, she saw Kitty was on the ground and her shirt was torn, Kitty backed into a corner "Cat?" she looked down and saw the blood on her bat. Cat looked at her then back at Jared, Kitty watched in horror as she raised the bloody bat with both hands and swung down and Cat kept swinging feeling more alive as the bat connected each time, she grinned as the blood flew and touched her face, Kitty finally grabbed the bat "Cat stop it your killing him."

She growled and tried to take the bat back "he deserves it, he tried to rape you if I didn't step in went I did" Kitty grabbed her by her shoulder and shook her "I know but we need to get him to a hospital!" Cat laughed touching the blood to her face "it's to late for that sis" she then lifted the bat and showed her the bits of brain matter. Kitty gasped "then you, you killed him?" Cat came back to her senses then dropped the bat and looked at her hands "I-I'm sorry Kitty I just couldn't stop I-" Kitty picked up the bat and grabbed her hand and left the room "stand guard, I'll clean this up."

Cat looked at her confused "but-" Kitty closed the door before she could finish, after awhile she came out holding a wet backpack "okay this is all that's left of the evidence, let's go" as they walked Cat's curiosity got the better of her. "Why didn't you just turn me over to the police?" Kitty sighed "because we're sisters and you saved me so I returned the favor" they were silent for most of the way home until Cat spoke again "so um, I guess this is another secret we share huh?"

Kitty sighed "look I just want to forgot what you did, I'm going to go to sleep and when I wake up this never happened and everything will be back to normal" as they got to their house Cat couldn't but feel sickened with herself. They walked in and their mother was waiting for them "Katherine and Catherine Katswell, where have you two been?" they stopped and looked at each other, their mother never used their real names unless they were in big trouble.

"Sorry we-" their mother shook her head "enough, you two worry me to the bone you know that, it's already nightfall" she went and sat down and motioned them to sit as well "we need to talk" they sat down and both of them were starting to sweat. Their mother took a deep breath "are you two being safe?" they stared at her in shock and Cat spoke first "wait you think that's what we've been up to?" she nodded "well you two are young, beautiful and naive about that kind of thing."

Kitty laughed "don't worry mom, we had to help clean the gym and it took longer then we thought" their mother looked at them as if looking for a sign of them lying then she sighed in relief "alright I'll believe that for now, just remember to call me next time okay." they nodded in unison and was finally able to leave, so they went upstairs and went straight to bed, Cat laid there waiting to fall asleep but she couldn't help but think about all the blood that was on her hands and how alive she felt.

She wrapped her arms around a pillow on her side "I just need to relax and forget that ever happened" an hour later she finally went to sleep, meanwhile in the real world Keswick was typing away and the Chief was getting impatient. "What's taking so long Keswick?" he slammed his hands on his keyboard "it's not w-working Chief, the longer she's in there the more she's at risk, and we can't pull her out!" the Chief thought about it "can't we just get her out manually?"

Keswick shook his head "if we did that there's a chance we'll fry her brain" Dudley showed up on the monitor "Chief we have a problem!" the Chief sighed "great a new problem, what is it agent Puppy?" Dudley had a panicked look on his face. "Kitty's body is missing!" the Chief and Keswick's eyes widened "who would do s-such a thing?" the Chief punched the wall "darn it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted the tiger, Dudley go after him, he's got to be the killer" Dudley nodded "he won't get far Chief."

The monitor turned off and the Chief started to pace "this is just great, we let the killer sneak right under our noses, how could I be so careless!" Keswick went back to his typing "d-don't blame yourself Chief, we were all fooled." Meanwhile Dudley was running away the tiger and the guy jumped in a van trying to get away, Dudley brought out a grappling gun and shot it on the side of the van, it pulled him straight to the side and he grabbed the top part.

Quickly swinging himself up he brought out a pen and clicked the top, a small laser came out and cut the roof of the van enough to squeeze through, he jumped down and punched the unsuspecting tiger, he grabbed the guy and punched him again. With no driver the van hit a nearby building causing them both to fly through the windshield, they hit the ground hard and Dudley felt woozy as he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his side and felt some glass digging into him.

He looked over and saw the tiger trying to crawl away, but Dudley wouldn't have that as he went over to him and picked him up by his shirt collar "I should kill you right here" the tiger shook his head "you don't understand, I was trying to save her." Dudley punched him and threw him against a wall "you murdered her!" Logan shook his head again "no, their after her I was trying to stop them before-" before he could finish a sniper round went through the tiger's head.

Then a swat team burst through and aimed all their guns at Dudley "don't move!" he dropped the body and glared at them, when he saw them go into the van and came out with Kitty's body bag "what do you think you're doing?" One of them came up behind him and smashed the butt of his gun into the back of his head knocking him out "let's move" Dudley saw them leave as his vision faded.


	6. Chapter 6

Catastrophe woke up in her bed and sat up, she looked around and saw the room from her teenage years "what am I doing here?" she got up and went downstairs, and Kitty and their mother were watching TV, she went behind them and leaned against the couch to see what they were watching.

It was the news, and they were listening to the reporter "some Teachers discovered the body of a student by the name of Jared Dare earlier today, apparently the boy was beaten to death by a blunt object, the police aren't quite sure what was used but they say some equipment are missing."

Their mother looked worried "that's your school, why would anyone do something so brutal?" Kitty and Cat looked at each other concerned and their mother stood up and turned off the TV "I just can't understand people these days" she then left the room and Cat went around the couch and sat down.

Kitty watched her curl up looking depressed "Cat are you okay?" she shook her head "no, I killed someone, worse I enjoyed it, it's going to haunt me forever" Kitty nodded " I understand, but you need to keep that out of your mind, forget about it."

Cat looked at her "how can I?" Kitty thought about it "how about we go out and just be ourselves for a bit, we can go to your favorite place" Cat smiled a bit "you mean the arcade? But you hate those types of games" Kitty smiled back "to be honest, I'm not as bad as I was."

They got up and got ready to leave "mom we're heading out for a bit" their mother sounded a bit worried in the other room "are you sure? Maybe you should stay home today" Cat sighed "don't worry we'll be fine" they opened the door and left.

After awhile they arrived at the mall and Cat was able to relax a bit, she noticed Kitty was playing dance, dance revaluation and having fun "she's right, I should just cut loose and have fun" she jumped on the other panel, and Kitty smiled "ready to get served sis?"

Cat smiled back at her "let's see you keep up" so the twins played the game for a good few hours and people were stopping to watch them dance, Kitty wasn't giving up and nether was Cat until the last song ended and they saw their scores.

Everyone was amazed to see they broke the high score and tied, the twins looked at each other and laughed in unison then Kitty spoke "ready for some lunch?" Cat nodded "as long as your buying" they got off the game and walked to the food courts "what no way, your buying"

Everything seemed to get better as they enjoyed themselves, but Kitty could still see sorrow in her sister's eyes "so are you feeling better?" Cat nodded "yeah, I'm just fine" Cat then stood up from her seat "I'll be right back" when she left Kitty wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Kitty was waiting for five minutes but she didn't show up "where is she?" then an older looking hyena about in his thirty's walked over to her "excuse me, but would you be Katherine Katswell?" she looked at him confused "how did you know my name?"

The hyena smirked "oh I know all about you" she felt a chill go down her spine and she got up to leave, but he grabbed her shoulder "sit down child" she brushed his hand off her "stay away from me" she started to walk away "I know what your sister did."she stopped and turned back.

"I don't know what your talking about" he laughed "of course you don't, let's just skip that part shall we, your sister killed that boy, and it's tearing her apart isn't it?" she glared at him "what do you want?" he nodded with his big grin "and that's the question isn't it, what do I want?"

He then sat down and motioned for her to take a seat, she sat down and crossed her arms "spit it out, what will keep you quiet?" he took out a small device that looked like a watch "this little marvel is a memory dampener, it will make her forget" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right" he nodded "I understand, but this will help her" Kitty put her arms on the table "let's say it does work, what kind of blackmail is this?" the hyena laughed a bit "it's a long running plan true, but this part is simple, using this will let her forget...everything."

Kitty looked confused for a second "what a second, you want to use us as an experiment, but there's more to this isn't there?" he grinned again "oh your good, yes this is the perfect chance to test my device, and there's always more" Kitty was getting angry now.

"Enough! I won't do anything for you, you sicko" she got up and started to leave, when he put the device down and stood up himself "do you really wish your sister to go to jail?" she stopped and turned to glare at him, and he continued.

"I want you to suffer, to lose everything, I want you to look at your sister who doesn't know who you are and start to cry, I want you to grow up wishing you could have done something about it" she shook her head in shock "your insane" he glared at her "if you don't use this on her, then I will come back, if you do, you'll never see me again."

He made sure the device was on the table and then left, she went over to the watch and picked it up, Cat walked up to her and smiled "sorry I took so long, I just had to wash my hands" Kitty turned to look at her and quickly pocketed the watch, then she saw her twin's face.

Cat had been crying and she tried to cover it up, and Kitty knew better but she didn't say anything "so are you ready to go?" Cat nodded "yeah" after awhile they got home and Kitty ran upstairs rather quickly and Cat went to the backyard where their mother was.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?" she looked at her with concern "is everything alright?" she shook her head "no, I have to tell you something" Kitty was in her room looking at the watch "if I don't use this my whole family will be in danger, but I can't do that to Cat."

She looked outside and saw Cat talking to their mother, and she could tell Cat was about to tell her what happened, so she ran down and through the house, and she quickly grabbed Cat and pulled her away leaving their mother confused.

"What are you think your doing?" Cat took her hand back "I can't live like this Kitty, I can't just forget" Kitty felt the watch in her pocket then Cat crossed her arms "by the way who was that hyena you were talking to?" she was shocked "you saw?"

Cat nodded "yeah, and I saw him give you a watch, so tell me what's going on" Kitty sighed "he was trying to blackmail us, somehow he found out and said that if I don't erase your memory he would reveal what happened and you would go to jail."

Cat thought about it _"so this is how I forgot, in order to keep my family safe she must have used it on me, but how did she forget?" _Kitty shook her head "I'm not going to use this, I don't want to lose you" Cat leaned against the wall "but if you don't he could come back and attack one of us."

She noticed Kitty had her hand in her pocket holding something "a freak like that will come back, and if I have to lose everything, to keep you and mom safe, then my choice is clear" Kitty backed up "no I can't let you do that" she then turned and ran out of the house.

Cat sighed and gave chase, she ran outside and saw Kitty running "wait!" she ran after her, unfortunately for Kitty, Cat was the runner in the family, she tackled her sister and grabbed the watch from her "no, no, no" Cat got off of her and looked at it.

And Kitty tried taking it back "Cat please" she looked at it intensely, and then she gave it back to Kitty "there has to be a better way" Kitty took it and nodded "I agree" when they back to the house, the whole place was trashed, and the twins looked around confused "what happened?"

They looked at each other and quickly went to the backyard, but she wasn't there, and Kitty was starting to panic "where's mom?" Cat turned to see a gun in her face, and there was a few people in black S.W.A.T gear and one of them was holding their mother at gun point.

"What's going on?" then the hyena walked up with a smile on his face "I knew you couldn't do it, so I had a plan B" Cat glared at him "what do you want from us?" he laughed "it's simple really, if Kitty uses the memory dampener then we'll leave, if she's doesn't then I'm afraid they will kill you all."

Kitty shook her head "I-I can't" they saw the fear in their mother's eyes and Cat sighed "fine you win" Kitty shook her head again "but" Cat smiled "don't worry it's a dampener, there are ways to break it" the hyena was surprised at that "very good child."

So Kitty hesitantly activated the device, but smiled "if she forgets, when we all do" Cat's eyes widened as she broke the device making it send out a pulse that hit everyone, and the hyena growled at her "do you realize what you've done?" she nodded "I'm stopping you."

people started falling to their knees and and holding their heads and Cat went over and kicked the guy holding the gun to their mother and got her away from them "are you alright?" she nodded and Kitty fell to the ground, and the hyena ran for it.

Cat shook her head trying to clear her vision, and she picked up a gun and chased after him, she followed him to an alleyway and cornered him "you thought you could try and kill my family and get away with it?" he turned towards her and put his hands in the air.

"So your going to kill me as well?" Cat hesitated and the gun was shaking in her hands "your scum nobody would miss you" the hyena laughed "then shoot me" then out of nowhere a police officer jumped her and tackled her to the ground "hold it!"

Cat struggled with him "no you don't understand he's the bad guy, not me!" the cop picked her up and his partner placed cuffs on her wrist "that was close" he looked over at the hyena "Professor Marley are you hurt?" Cat grinned "so that's your name, you better remember my face, because it's the last thing you'll ever see."

The cop's partner went to check on the hyena and the cop threw her in the back of the car, where she finally blacked out, a few months later Kitty was looking over some collages to apply for until she found a secret agent training collage "hey mom I think I found the perfect one."

Her mother walked in and smiled "oh my baby girl is growing up so fast" Kitty laughed a bit "don't worry so much mom I think I can take care of myself" her mother nodded "I know dear, but your my only child so I hate the idea of you leaving."

Kitty felt a bit odd, like being her only child wasn't true but she shrugged it off and continued reading, Meanwhile at Petropolis prison Cat was sitting in the dark watching as the guards were talking "I heard about what this girl did to some of the other inmates, it was a total Catastrophe man, over five inmates were butchered."

The other guard looked shocked "dude that's sick, does she even have a name?" she grinned showing her fangs as the guard spoke "nobody knows, but people started calling her Madame Catastrophe" finally the dome appeared and when she blinked she was sitting in the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: hello again I'm borrowing my favorite poem from a movie called Hocus Pocus, poems or songs will be like so thank you.**

Catastrophe kicked the door open, and the others stared at her as she stumbled out, she barely managed to catch herself "how-how long was I in there?" Keswick and the Chief were speechless "I said, how long?" finally the Chief spoke "I'd say a little over a day." Catastrophe glared at them "what happened, what went wrong!" Keswick typed on his computer "well we believe that Logan s-sabotaged the machine, before he took Kitty's r-remains" Cat grabbed the scientist by his throat "you mean the whole time I was in there you idiots couldn't keep an eye on a corpse!"

The Chief jumped on her head "Catastrophe calm down, Logan is dead" she stopped and tried looking at the Chief but couldn't see him "so where is her body?" Keswick shrugged "some kind of b-black swat team took the body, we've b-been looking into it but so far we h-have nothing." Cat sat down and crossed her legs "well at least I have some good news" the Chief jumped off her head and on to the table nearby "what is it?" she smiled "I remember everything, my childhood, what happened in high school, all of it" the Chief looked confused.

"So you know who the killer is?" Catastrophe stood up and laughed "oh I know exactly who I need to go after" Keswick nodded "that professor Marley right?" she growled at the mention of that hyena "I'll kill him, first he ruined my life, now he wants Kitty's body for some reason, I swear I will shoot him right between the eyes." The Chief laughed "now that we know who the psycho is we can track him down" Cat shook her head "not just yet, if we go after him with what we have now, we'll just get shot" the Chief gave her a funny look "we? Your job is done, and your free to go, so let us handle this."

Catastrophe was shocked "what, you can't expect me to stand by after all this, I want to catch my twin's killer, and if I have to do it alone I will, so your ether with me, or stay out of my way" that's when Dudley walked in and Cat noticed he wasn't looking to good. Cat walked straight up to him and they glared at each other, then Catastrophe spoke up "listen here dog, I know we have our differences but we need to work together to save Kitty, and I-" Dudley interrupted her "I know, I need your help."

She looked at him confused "wait, you want my help?" he nodded "I want her killer to suffer, but I can't do it alone" he put his hand and she smiled, she then took his hand and they shook on it "okay dog, looks like your my new Rabies." She laughed and he just rolled his eyes, and the Chief smiled "alright, this is perfect, a duo make from the best T.U.F.F has to offer, working with a master criminal, two completely different sides working together" Dudley smiled "so is your name really Madame Catastrophe?"

She smirked "to you it is" as they left Keswick's lab a black and green shadow jumped into Dudley's shadow, Dudley turned his head to look at Catastrophe "so where do we start looking?" Cat shrugged "my guess is that he will make to first move." Just then the Chief jumped out of the lab "agents, someone is attacking the Petropolis high school, get out there and put a stop to it!" Dudley nodded and grabbed Catastrophe as he ran off "this could be his first move" they jumped into the T.U.F.F mobile and drove off and Cat was impressed with the inside of it.

"I've always wanted to drive this car, by the way, did the flea say agents?" Dudley nodded "he gets excited easily, your not T.U.F.F material" she felt a bit offended by that "I can be the good guy if I wanted to" he just laughed at that. As soon as they got there Catastrophe instantly recognized the building "this...this was my high school" Dudley looked around, it was strangely peaceful for being attacked "I think we were played" Cat turned back and saw a red light beam climbing up Dudley's back.

"Dudley move!" she pushed him away and a bullet went in between them, Dudley landed on his feet and pulled out his gun "what was that?" he heard some footsteps and quickly turned with his gun ready to fire, only to see Kitty standing there. "Kitty?" he stood up in shock, she looked pretty good for being dead, other then being pale, she had cuts and stitches all over her body and she was just standing there, her eyes had barely any life in them and she smiled at him "your alive?"

Catastrophe suddenly tackled him to the floor "get down you idiot!" and another bullet shot by them, and she slapped him "get in the game!" he quickly looked for Kitty but she wasn't there "bu-but I saw her" Catastrophe grabbed his gun and shot at the sniper. Dudley was in his own little world trying to find Kitty, and Cat finally shot in the right spot and the sniper fell from a tree "ha got ya" she went over and was about to finish him when the strange looking crown around his head lit up.

The sniper grabbed his head and screamed in pain, and an electrical charge shot through his head and he went limp, Catastrophe checked the body confused "what in the world?" she leaned down and removed the crown and then she got a whiff of rotting flesh. She quickly backed up holding her nose "oh god, he smells like death" she held her breath and went back to check his body, she knelt down on one knee and removed the full head mask, the body was nothing but bones and rot, and Catastrophe jumped back and threw up.

She took a moment to breath and wiped her mouth "how is that possible, we were getting shot at by a corpse" she noticed Dudley was looking around into space, she went over to him and touched his shoulder "Dudley? Are you alright?" he turned to her and shook his head. "I saw her, I saw Kitty here" she looked at him confused "you must be seeing things" he nodded "y-yeah, let's head back" she watched him walk away and noticed he was moving a lot slower "first I'm hearing things, now he's seeing things, this is getting weird."

They jumped back in the car and the Chief appeared on the car's holographic screen "agents Puppy and Catastrophe, we have a new problem, someone is attacking the Petropolis mall!" they nodded "we're on it Chief" Cat saw that Dudley was hanging his head. She knew that he couldn't fight like this "Dudley, you can sit this one out if you want" he shook his head "no I can do this, I just need to collect my thoughts that's all" she sighed "look if you become a liability, I will drop you got it."

Dudley drove them to the mall, and again it was strangely peaceful, they looked around and Catastrophe knew this place as well "Dudley I think there is a pattern here" then they heard a strange sound behind them. Dudley took out his gun and whipped around, and his eyes widened "no" Cat turned and they saw Kitty standing there with the cuts and stitches around her body "Dudley?" he dropped his gun and walked closer to her "Kitty? You really are alive?"

Catastrophe couldn't believe her eyes "no that's not possible" Kitty smiled weakly "Dudley I wanted to tell you before that I l-" her eyes faded as she fell to the floor, Dudley quickly ran to her side "KITTY!" he picked her body up and tears start to fall. Cat walked up to him "Dudley that's not her, it can't be" he shook his head "no, your wrong, this is her, I can tell" Cat was about to say something but then two black swat guys came out of nowhere, and pointed their guns at them "let the girl go, before we force you to."

Cat drew her claws "just try it" Dudley held on to Kitty for dear life, and then more showed up "you should listen to us" Cat noticed that they were outmatched at this time, so she grabbed Dudley and pulled him away from Kitty. "Let her go, we can't win like this" Dudley shook his head in a panic "no, not again, I can't lose her again!" Catastrophe held him back as the team grabbed her and left, and Dudley crumbled to his knees and punched the floor, while in tears "KITTY!"

She watched him fall apart and she just looked away, she didn't have any words to say, so she just stood there, it was hours before he calmed down enough for her to speak "Dudley we should go" he slowly nodded "y-yeah." She helped him up, and to the car, where she took the wheel and drove back to T.U.F.F HQ, she noticed that he looked like someone knifed him in the heart multiple times, when they got back she helped him out of the car, and they went to the upper floors.

She helped over to a seat and sat down next to him "are you okay?" he shook his head, and she thought about a way to cheer him up "do you want to hear her voice again?" he nodded, so she grabbed him and smiled "then close your eyes, relax and remember." She held him and cleared her throat, and as he listened to her voice it became Kitty's as she began to sing

"Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land, Of Enchantment, Come Little Children, The Time's Come To Play, Here In My Garden, Of Magic, Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way, Through All The Pain And, The Sorrows, Weep Not Poor Children, For Life Is This Way, Murdering Beauty And, Passions, Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way, To Weary Of Life And, Deceptions, Rest Now My Children, For Soon We'll Away, into The Calm And, The Quiet, Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land, Of Enchantment."

He found it strangely calming and her voice was just beautiful, he closed his eyes and he could see Kitty and himself holding hands in a field, a perfect dream land to forget, a lifetime with her was all he wanted, Catastrophe watched him fall asleep so she laid him down and left him alone. She ran into Keswick and the Chief and they had big grins on their faces, she glared at them "if you two tell anyone about this, I will hurt you" they only nodded as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Catastrophe laid in her bed, she couldn't sleep after what she saw, walking corpses, Kitty was there and the worst part is she sang to that dog, when did she care what happened to him, and she mimicked her sister's voice to do it "what's wrong with me?"

She remembered just about a week ago she was a master criminal, and now she was working with T.U.F.F, if Dr. Rabies saw me, he would freakout" she laughed a bit, then her mind wandered _"still for a T.U.F.F agent the dog is pretty cute."_

She blushed at the thought "jeez what am I thinking, he cares about her more then anything in the world" she then heard a voice which made her turn her head "so you like him now?" she saw Kitty looking at her with a smile and she quickly sat up.

Kitty sat down next to her, and Cat slowly shook her head "Kitty, what can I do, how can I stop Marley and save you?" Kitty shrugged "well, so far there has only been attacks on places from our past, I wish I could help but I'm not even real."

Cat laughed "I know, I just thought if I'm going crazy, I might as well start talking to myself" Kitty laughed with her "I come around when you need someone to talk to, and to frustrate you about boys" and Catastrophe stopped and looked at her.

But she was gone "I really am insane, I have an imaginary sister" she laid back down and closed her eyes, the next day she woke up feeling pretty good, so she got ready for the day and went to her door, right when the door opened and Dudley was standing there which surprised her.

They stared at each other for a moment and he finally spoke "um mourning Catastrophe" she smiled "same to you, so are you feeling any better?" he nodded "y-yeah" she moved passed him and he continued "by the way, thanks" she nodded.

"We should get to work, after breakfast" then the Chief came out of nowhere "you'll have to take that breakfast to go, we already have Intel that more of Marley's men are on the move" Cat thought about it "let me guess, they were seen at my old house?"

The Chief nodded "right, but uh how did you know?" she laughed "well they have gone to other places in my past" Dudley grabbed her and ran off to the T.U.F.F mobile "Dudley, what's the rush?" they got in and Dudley drove off "we have to stop them this time Cat, we have to."

Catastrophe looked at him in shock, nobody ever called her that anymore "don't worry Dudley, we'll get her back" the rest of the trip was pretty quiet, when they finally got there they grabbed their guns and jumped out of the car.

"What do you think our chances are running into Marley?" Dudley shrugged "slim, but knowing our luck so far" Catastrophe went over to the house and looked through the window, all she saw was a family watching TV "um Dudley I don't think their here yet."

Dudley however wasn't listening, as he went to the door and kicked it open, Catastrophe was shocked at this and tried to stop him "Dudley, what are you doing? You can't just break into someones home" him pulled out his gun and was ready for anything.

The family screamed and Catastrophe followed Dudley inside "I'm sorry, we're looking for villains, and he can't control himself" Dudley went upstairs and Cat tried to calm the people down, all of a sudden Dudley came flying down the stairs and hit the door.

Cat whipped out her gun and turned, and Kitty came walking down, and saw her "hey Catastrophe, I didn't think you would be working with them" Cat stared at her "what the?" she smiled "confused, then you should ask Marley, you can find him at his secret base, in the mountains" she aimed her gun "whatever you are, your not her."

Kitty laughed as she picked up Dudley by his shirt, and Catastrophe saw she looked scared "what's happening to you?" Kitty just shook her head "I-I wish I knew" she dropped Dudley and she grabbed his gun, Dudley shook his head just as he regained consciousness.

"I shouldn't be here" Dudley watched in horror as she pulled the trigger and shot herself in the head, and her blood splashed on him, Cat then felt a cold metal touch her back, she quickly turned her head and saw the so called family holding her at gun point.

"Uh Dudley, we have a problem" but he was to paralyzed to move, she knew she had to do something and fast, she was about to move, when a black and green shadow jumped out of nowhere and disarmed them, Cat quickly spin kicked them all in the face, and knocked them out.

She noticed the shadow formed into the Chameleon "Chameleon? What are you doing here?" he laughed "I've been following you two since yesterday, Dr. Rabies asked me to find you, but I didn't know you changed sides" Cat then remembered Dudley and ran over to him.

"Dudley snap out of it" he was just staring at the blood on him, lost and scared, and Cat turned her head to look at the Chameleon "grab Kitty, I'll get Dudley" he nodded and picked up her corpse, and Cat helped Dudley up.

After awhile they got back to T.U.F.F and all the agents there had their guns trained on the Chameleon, and Cat stood in front of him "whoa, he's with me!" and the Chief motioned for them to stop "why is the Chameleon here, and what happened?"

Catastrophe helped Dudley to a seat, and some agents took Kitty away from the Chameleon, Cat then went over the him "okay Chameleon, tell me the whole story, why are you here?" he sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"As I said before, Dr. Rabies asked me to find you" she sat down and glared at him "since when did you and do anything for anyone?" he shrugged "I owe him a favor, but when I found out that Kitty Katswell died, and not by my hand, I'm here to help you kill the one responsible."

Catastrophe looked at him confused "you want to help bring this guy down?" he nodded "yes, I know a few things about Marley, so how about it?" Catastrophe knew better then to trust him, but with how things were going, she could use the help.

She crossed her arms and leaned back "tell what you know" he smiled and put his hands together "well one thing I know is that everything he does has a reason, and that he specializes in reanimation science" her eyes widened "so all those corpses shooting at us?"

He nodded "did you notice the strange crowns on their heads? That's his handy work" she couldn't believe she didn't see that, then another question popped in her head "then why doesn't Kitty have one?" the Chameleon shrugged.

"Maybe he's using a new device, she did have all those scars" Catastrophe stood up "okay that's enough talk, we're going to the mountains, that's where Kitty said to look" she walked over to Dudley and helped him up "come on Dudley, it's time we finished this."

She could see he looked dead inside, like all hope was lost "Dudley come on" he pulled away from her and shook his head "what's the point? I lost everything when I lost her, and I lost her three times now" Catastrophe was getting sick of his attitude _"I liked him better when he wanted to punch me."_

without warning she slapped him, and he just hung his head which surprised her so she slapped him again "aren't you angry? The man who murdered the love of your live is still out there, and you're feeling sorry for yourself?" when he didn't say anything she got mad.

"Grow up" he finally looked at her "you stupid dog!" she grabbed him and threw him into the wall and held him there "you say you lost everything? All I see is a pathetic man who can't stop crying, she's dead and she will never come back, so grow up!"

He shook his head "but how can I, without her, I-I'm nothing" she clenched her fist and punched him "so that's it? Your done, you don't care about life anymore?" she punched him again "what about Kitty's dream, didn't she want to see Petropolis crime free one day, or do you not care about her anymore?"

Dudley remembered that, she told him once that if she could anything in the world, she would want a crime free Petropolis, Catastrophe punched him again and he pushed her away "your right, even though Kitty is gone I can keep her dream alive so."

Before he could finish she punched him again "ow, hey I said you were right, back off already" she punched him again and he was getting mad "what are you doing?" she tried punching him again but he caught her fist "enough."

She shook her head "you think you can just say it, you need to prove you can fight for her!" he pushed her away again and she came right back with a quick jab, he blocked her and swung his head down at her, however her speed was much better and her drew out her claws and stabbed his incoming temple.

Then she quickly kicked him away, he stumbled back holding his head and was very angry, she slashed at him as he came at her again and hit him to the floor "oh please, you'll never be as good of an agent as she was, you should go back to crying, it's what your good at."

He got up and punched her as hard as he could sending her flying to the wall, he when tackled her and pin her to the wall, and punched her in the gut, she quickly kneed him in the gut and hit him to the floor again "you know, that's where you belong."

she stepped on him "under my heel" he grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor and jumped on her, they began to roll around the floor punching each other, and the Chameleon noticed everyone else had already left "um, what about taking down Marley?"

They finally stopped rolling around and they were out of breath "g-give up" Dudley shook his head "no w-way" she punched him again but there was almost no strength behind it, Dudley rolled them so he was on top and kissed her right on the lips.

Her eyes widened and she tried to push him off but she was to weak after their fight _"oh god, this can't be happening" _he then deepened the kiss and she couldn't stop him _"no no no, this wasn't suppose to happen."_

**Authors note: ugh oh that's not good**


	9. Chapter 9

Catastrophe used the last bit of strength she had to push Dudley off, she wiped her mouth and got up, and then she retreated back to her room, and Dudley sat there as he realized what he just did, so he quickly stood up and went to her door. "Cat, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I just, you look exactly like Kitty, I couldn't help myself" she felt tears run down her face and her ears were down, she hid her face in her pillow and felt sick to her stomach "leave me alone!"

Dudley hung his head and rested it on her door "I know you were just trying to motivate me, and I took it to far, please forgive me Cat" the Chameleon laughed as he smacked his shoulder playfully "I never knew you were a ladies man Agent Puppy, and going after a criminal even." He just glared at him which made him back off then he turned back to her door "I guess I'll see you later Cat" he turned away and left, Cat just laid there _"jerk, of course it's about Kitty, never about me, what am I saying? I'm the evil twin bent on destroying all that is good, not flirt around with the so called hero!"_

Kitty sat down next to her and touched her hair gently "wow um, that was something else huh?" she didn't even move from her pillow, with her face still buried "I hate you so much right now" Kitty nodded "yeah, I'm gone and yet I'm still treated as the better one." Catastrophe finally looked up at her "you were always the one people looked at, always the one they cherished, all I ever wanted was a shred of what you had" Kitty sighed "I understand how you feel, but it's not my fault, you think your living in my shadow, but your wrong."

Cat rolled her eyes "yeah, you would say that, nothing is your fault" Kitty smacked her back softly "enough, you should just talk to him, tell him how you feel" meanwhile Dudley sat there holding his head up with his hands. And the Chameleon was laughing his head off, he glared at him "why are you still here?" he finally stopped and breathed deeply "well I'm not leaving, because I want revenge, just like you" Cat's door opened and they stopped talking and looked over at Catastrophe at she came out.

The Chameleon got up and left and she sat down across from him and didn't say anything, they sat there in silence for five grueling minutes, all they heard was the sound of the clock ticking away, Dudley could see the dried tears on her face and he felt even worse. She sighed and finally spoke "so" Dudley looked away nervous "so?" she tapped the table with her claws "when you kissed me, did you kiss me or her?" Dudley was about to say something but quickly stopped, he thought he knew the answer to that, but for some reason he couldn't say it anymore.

He knew he loved Kitty, but this girl, this lookalike of her sitting in front of him, maybe she was the replacement for her, or maybe he was just kidding himself and was hoping for a love that was lost, he didn't know anymore. She waited for his answer but he didn't have one to give, Catastrophe stared at him and he looked away from her, she just shook her head "you know what, fine whatever" she then got up and left, later she was gathering up some gear and Kitty was doing the same.

She had just about enough of her insanity at this point, and she turned her head and stared at Kitty as she put some more gadgets in the bag "okay, that's it, I can't do this anymore, get out of my head!" Kitty laughed as she sat down "not until you realize the truth." Catastrophe looked at her confused "what?" Kitty just shrugged and Cat took the bag and zipped it up "well, I have a psychopath to stop" Kitty watched her go and smiled "you'll figure it out soon enough sis" she headed back to the main area and the Chief was waiting for her.

"Agent Catastrophe, are you ready?" she nodded "we have Kitty back, and now it's time for revenge" he nodded as well "I don't trust the Chameleon, but we need the backup, so keep your eyes peeled and carry a taser to keep him in line" Catastrophe noticed the Chameleon was listening in, but she didn't care. Cat knew she couldn't trust the lizard, but she was pulling at straws right now, and she needed the help, she also noticed Dudley was getting prepped and Kitty was sitting across from him, Catastrophe blinked thinking she would disappear, but she didn't.

Something was wrong, the imaginary sister wasn't disappearing, and it was starting to freak her out, she went over to them and stared at Kitty, and Dudley noticed she staring at the empty chair, but he didn't say anything, Kitty just smiled and Cat glared at her. Dudley finally spoke "um, Catastrophe?" she ignored him and just up and left, and Kitty looked over at Dudley "why is it so hard for you two to talk to each other?" of course he couldn't hear her since she was even real, but Cat heard her.

Catastrophe realized that they would never be able to work as a team, not like this, her insanity made a good point, they would have to talk and form a team if they were to survive against their shared enemy, so she turned back and stood in front of Dudley. "We can't work like this, so let's talk" Dudley was surprised that she could even look at him "sure" She sat down and sighed "you know, I'm actually really jealous of Kitty" Dudley tilted his head in confusion and she continued.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, everyone sees her as some kind of savior, and they'd be right, she was a hero, someone that people could look up too, me on the other hand, people look at me with hate and fear, and I can't blame them." Dudley slowly nodded and finally spoke "I'm sorry that I've been zoning out, seeing Kitty die over and over again, then seeing you, I couldn't help myself, I can't treat you as her, and I can't treat you like her replacement, I just have to get used to the fact I'm on my own now."

Catastrophe tapped her fingers on the table and rested her head on the palm of her other hand "well, honestly I kinda enjoyed it, and with what's been happening lately I'm thinking about quitting the villain business" Dudley and Kitty looked at her surprised. Kitty spoke first "are you trying to flirt with him?" then Dudley spoke "really? Um...wow, that's good, I mean about quitting the villain thing" Cat laughed a bit "relax, I'm kidding, anyway the real reason I wanted to talk to you is because we need to be a team, which means I can't be the only one to fight, and I don't trust the Chameleon to have my back."

Dudley smiled "don't worry, I'll be ready when we there, it's about time we stop this madness" Kitty watched get up and leave "liar" they finally got to the T.U.F.F mobile and left, meanwhile down at the morgue Kitty's body bag began to move. A guard heard the noise and walked over to it, suddenly a clawed hand ripped through the body bag and grabbed his neck, meanwhile back with the team, they had just arrived at the mountains and Catastrophe turned to the Chameleon "scout out ahead Chameleon, check for any traps."

He looked at her as if she was stupid "are you kidding, what if I get attacked?" she glared at him "then we'll know not to go that way, now shut up and do it" he hung his head and left, and Dudley laughed a bit "okay so where to?" Catastrophe started walking in a different direction and he quickly followed after her "so, we know that this guy ruined yours and Kitty's lives, but why would anyone go to such lengths to hurt two young girls?" Cat thought about it and shrugged.

"He's most likely the type of psychopath that claims it's his way of helping, and he want revenge for what Kitty did all those years ago, somehow he remembered before anyone else and killed Kitty because she might have started to remember as well." Dudley hid a low growl "monster, when I get my hands on him" she nodded and they kept walking through the forest until they heard a loud snapping sound and Dudley quickly jumped on Catastrophe as a bullet flew passed, Cat looked around as she pulled out her gun "great there are snipers here!"

Dudley got off of her and she took out a scope and attached it to her pistol "Dudley can you sniff them out? Then I'll shoot them" he smelled the air but then he quickly covered his nose "oh jeez, all I smell is rot and decay" Catastrophe grimaced "so he's using more dead guys huh, let's hurry." They ran through the forest hiding behind trees and it was strangely quiet, Dudley looked around confused "why aren't they shooting at us?" Cat shook her head "probably because they want us to find it, that first shot was most likely a warning shot."

Then they heard a voice over a loud speaker "Catastrophe, I know your out there, if you wish to find me, I'm right inside" Dudley and Cat got out of their hiding place only to see that they were surrounded by the black swat team, and they were just waiting. They walked forward and could feel their eyes on them "this is a trap" Cat nodded "I agree, but he's giving us a ticket right to him" and the Chameleon watched them from afar "looks like they found a way in" he transformed into a black swat guy and followed them in.

they were escorted by the dead creatures to an opening in the cliff side, as soon as they got inside the opening closed behind them, and sitting it the poor lit room was an old Hyena "so you've finally come" catastrophe and Dudley glared at him. "So your the one!" Dudley readied himself for a fight, but Marley rose his hand to motion him to stop "yes I am, but my plans are far from over" Catastrophe laughed "and you think we'll let you, as far as I'm concerned your not leaving this room."


	10. Chapter 10

Catastrophe looked around the room, and saw several guards, she needed to think of a plan of action and fast, however Dudley beat her to it by punching a nearby guy, and took his gun, she smiled and joined him by hitting another guy and taking his gun.

The guards surrounded them and and Dudley shot a couple, but it didn't do anything, Marley laughed with a cough "you think you can kill the dead?" then they heard a familiar voice "maybe not, but they can kill you" they looked up at the large window just as they heard a gunshot.

And Marley slumped to the ground with a bullet hole through his head, and all the dead soldiers fell, and returned to being corpses, Dudley looked around confused "what happened?" Catastrophe noticed there was one still standing and she pointed her gun at him.

"Whoa, hold on, it's me!" he shapeshifted back into the Chameleon, and she lowered her gun, then they saw the culprit who shot him as she walked into the light, standing above them was Kitty, her clothes were slightly torn and she was pale, but she was alive and kicking.

The Chameleon and Dudley's jaw dropped and Catastrophe shook her head in disbelief, and Kitty jumped down to their level "hello sister, and Dudley" Dudley took a step forward but stopped as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.

Dudley was shocked, Kitty would never pull a gun on him, Catastrophe aimed her own gun at her "how can you be here?" Kitty laughed "Marley had a plan, that plan was a plan for revenge, he was always after you Cat" she looked confused and Kitty continued.

"Ever since we were teenagers he was after you, he wanted to mold you into a monster, by erasing your mind and turning you into a his tool, he was a sick man, but after I erased all of our minds, and he got his memories back, he tried going after you again, but I started to remember, so he killed me, so I wouldn't get in the way."

Catastrophe blinked, she didn't know what to say, so she continued "after he killed me, he thought he could use me to hurt you, by fixing my brain he thought he could control me, however he didn't realize that he set his machine to high, and now I'm taking over."

Cat fell to her knees and covered her ears "stop it, stop it!" Kitty smirked "stop it? This is your fault! If you weren't around, I wouldn't have been killed" Dudley shook his head "Kitty whatever happened, it doesn't matter, your back, and that's all that matters."

Kitty rolled her eyes and shot at his feet, making him jump "I've been meaning to tell you something, I've always loathed you Dudley, I can't stand your upbeat attitude, I've been wanting you out of my life since we met!" Dudley grimaced "you can't mean that."

Catastrophe saw Kitty aim for him and quickly pushed him out of the way as she fired, when the bullet missed, Kitty put her gun away "I'll see you guys around, I have a city to conquer" she laughed as she left the building, and Catastrophe helped Dudley up.

"I never thought something like this would ever happen" she nodded "come on, we need to get back to HQ, and warn the others." she turned to the Chameleon who was trying the sneak away "where are you going?" Chameleon stopped and shrugged.

"I'm not sticking around, sure I want to destroy her, but she's killing now, so I'm out" she watched him run and rolled her eyes, she knew he was a master criminal, but not a killer, so the two left and headed back to T.U.F.F, Dudley went straight to the Chief's office.

"Chief we-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw the whole room was trashed, Madame Catastrophe walked in "Dudley, nobody's here" she went over to him and he fell to his knees "I thought this would be over when Marley died" Cat put a hand on his shoulder.

And shook her head "it's only just begun" meanwhile at D.O.O.M HQ Snaptrap shot a glare at Larry "what do you mean, Madame Catastrophe switched sides? If Dr. Rabies ever heard you say that, you would get a whole lot worse then the shark tank."

Larry rolled his eyes "well, then why would T.U.F.F release her from prison?" Snaptrap scratched his head "that does make one wonder, maybe their brainwashing her to replace Katswell, her death was all over the news after all" the doom Agents were playing cards.

When out of nowhere Leather Teddy was thrown through the window, making the others jump with their guns out "who's there?" Kitty jumped through the broken glass and shot all their guns out of their hands "move and your dead!"

They threw their hands up in a panic "but we thought you were dead" she grinned "I was, now I'm giving you all a choice, join me and I'll let you live, fight against me, and I'll shoot you right here" they glanced at each other confused "wait, what?"

She shot at Snaptrap's feet making him jump "your crazy if you think we'll ever join Tuff" she shot at his feet again this time almost hitting him "I didn't say join Tuff, I said you'll join me, I'm taking this city by storm, and those with me get a cut, those against me get cut up."

She brought out her claws to show them she wasn't kidding, and everyone but Snaptrap and Bad Dog went over to her "well I like living, so I'm with you" Kitty smiled "good choice, Snaptrap, are you sure?" he panicked and ran over to her side.

She looked over at Bad Dog and without saying a word she shot him in the chest twice in row, they looked at her in horror and she shot him in the head for good measure "feed the corpse to the sharks, we have work to do" meanwhile back at T.U.F.F.

Dudley ran down into the morgue and saw Kitty's body bag ripped open and a couple of dead Agents "so they got to her again?" Catastrophe caught up with him and saw what he was looking at, however she noticed something he missed "wait, her body bag was ripped open from the inside."

Dudley went over to it and checked to make sure "your right, so how did she come back? And as a villain!" Catastrophe was about to say something when the Kitty from her mind waked up "do you see the truth?" Cat looked at her confused "what do you mean?"

Kitty sighed "everything that happened, everything I did for you" Catastrophe's eyes widened as she understood, she realized that when ever she was in trouble, Kitty was always involved, she helped her through it all, like the time she killed Jared when they were teenagers.

Or when she was lost as a child, it was kitty that helped her, not her parents, not her friends, even when they didn't remember each other, Kitty helped her when she had gotten beaten almost to death by that dirty cop, all her life, Kitty was there to help.

She looked at her hands, the worst part was, everything Kitty saved her from was her own fault, she was the one who run off and got lost as a child, she killed the Jared and Kitty was ready to take the fall, Marley was after her, but sacrificed everything to keep her alive.

And Kitty got in trouble for beating down a cop and almost lost her job, now she literally died to save her from Marley, she fell to her knees "it's my fault, it's all my fault" Dudley looked at her confused "what is?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Dudley thought he was going through a tough time, but she looked really bad, so he went over to her and helped her up "come on, let's get out of here" they went back up and Dudley helped her to a seat "there, are you okay?" She nodded "I-I realized something, every time I needed help, Kitty was there for me, and I just let, and never gave anything back."

Dudley nodded trying to follow "but that was in the past, you need to think about the future now" Cat looked at him confused for a second "does someone like me, deserve a future?" he smiled "of course you do, sure your a master criminal now, but you've changed, and you can do anything you want, hopefully on the right side this time."

Catastrophe smiled at him "we had a rocky start, but your not a bad guy, you know that, I see what Kitty saw in you" he blushed and looked down to hide his face "I'm just saying the truth, that's all" Cat leaned in and kissed him, catching him off guard.

She pulled back and licked her lips, and Dudley scratched the back of his head "Catastrophe, shouldn't we be looking for Kitty and where all the other Agents are?" she shrugged "they can wait an hour or two, we have the whole place to ourselves."

She grabbed him by his arms and pulled him to her door and Dudley was getting nervous "we really should be out there" she rolled her eyes "your the one who kissed me first, I'm just taking it to the next level" she opened the door and shoved him through.

"Off with the clothes" Dudley shook his head "I'm not sure about this" she tackled him to the bed and kissed him, outside the room Kitty just smiled as she heard them moan "I wonder how I'll react too that?" meanwhile in some dark building.

The Chief looked around in a daze "what? Where am I?" he saw a figure approach the cage he was in, and Kitty walked into the light "so, your awake, Chief?" He stared at her in shock "how it this possible?" she laughed and he noticed she was younger then Kitty.

She looked exactly like her but she seemed different, his eyes cleared up and finally saw she was just a child "who are you?" she laughed a familiar laugh "I am the daughter of Madame Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies!" she had blue eyes and her hair was white.

But other then that she looked just like her "what's your name, and what do you want with me?" she started to pace, almost bored "my name is Penalty, Penny for sort, and what I want, is my mother back, where is she!" she kicked the cage he was in.

And then growled at him "tell my, now" the Chief shrugged "the last time I saw her she was with Agent Puppy and the Chameleon stopping a mad man" Penalty glared at him "so when is she coming back?" the Chief sighed "I don't know, I'm in a cage, somewhere in a strange dark room."

She sat down and faced him "my dad said I could find her at T.U.F.F HQ, but all I found was you old people, so start talking" the Chief shook his head "look kid, I understand you want your mother, let me out, and I can help" she smiled, being only seven she was quite gullible.


	11. Chapter 11

The Chief walked out and Penalty crossed her arms "okay, let's go" he shook his head "not until I know where my Agents are" she glared at him "don't push me, grandpa, I'm calling the shots here" the Chief laughed and she pulled out a gun which made him stop.

He noticed she wore a a white tee shirt under a dark green fur-lined coat with a hood, and there was black cuff-links around her wrists just above her black fingerless gloves, she had black shorts under her dark green skirt, and black fur-lined boots.

"Whoa, calm down kid, that's not a toy" she growled at him "I'm not a kid! I'm seven and a professional killer, my mother taught me over fifty ways to kill, and my father taught me how to hack into machines" the Chief looked at her horrified.

"Catastrophe raised you to kill! What kind parenting is that?" she kicked him a little to get him moving "she did her best! You try being an evil mastermind and a mother" she had him move in front of her and they went into the next room.

He saw Keswick tied up in a chair, and jumped over to him "okay, let my Agents go, and I'll take you to your mother" she smiled a childish smile "great, that's what I wanted to hear grandpa" she went over and cut the ropes off of Keswick.

And he took a breath of fresh air as he rubbed his wrists "t-thank you" Penalty put away her gun and Keswick got off the chair "where are w-we?" and the Chief looked over to the child "why is your name Penalty? That's sounds strange for a name."

She rolled her eyes annoyed "it's an acronym for Death Penalty" Chief looked at her confused "I see, well where are my other Agents?" she was getting impatient "most of them are alive..for now, I'll give you their locations after I see my mom."

The Chief was surprised that a seven year old could negotiate so well "alright, alright, release Keswick and I'll take you to her" she nodded "okay, he's free to go, but if you pull anything funny, I'll start killing Agents" she took out a detonator from her breast pocket to show him she wasn't kidding around.

He jumped on her head and she walked out with Keswick quickly following after, they walked outside and the Chief noticed they were at an old building, and he recognized the place as one of Catastrophe's old hideouts "how did you know about this place?"

She looked around and shrugged "dad told me about this place, said nobody would ever suspect a thing" he nodded as they walked "so why are you after your mother?" she looked up but couldn't see him "because I haven't seen her since she was thrown in jail."

Keswick nodded in agreement "she was in j-jail for almost six months" the Chief couldn't believe what he was hearing, why would Catastrophe break the law, when she had a child to take care of "Keswick, remind me why Madame Catastrophe was thrown in jail?"

Keswick cleared his throat before he spoke "her and Dr. Rabies were a-always careful not to get caught, b-but she was injured by a gunshot, and her p-partner left her there" Penalty glared at him making him flinch "my dad would never abandon her."

The Chief put his hand on his chin and pondered "true, Rabies never did abandon her throughout their careers, so why now?" Penalty shook her head "I know my dad, he could never leave my mom behind" they continued their chatting as they headed straight for T.U.F.F.

Meanwhile, Catastrophe rolled off of Dudley completely out of breath, and wrapped her arms around his arm, and he was also out of breath "wow" she smiled at him "was it good for you as well?" he nodded "the best" he then chuckled softly "that was also my first time."

She laughed softly "for your first time, you moved like a pro, I haven't felt that good in years" he smiled "I admit, I was nervous at first, but I'm glad this happened" she nodded in agreement "you know, if Dr. Rabies ever found out about this, he would freak out."

Dudley looked at her confused "what is your relationship with him anyway?" she sighed, she knew this would come up sooner or later "it's complicated, we met when I was tying to pull off a heist, I was hired to steel some rare formula plans supposedly designed for gene splicing and cloning."

She sat up and and Dudley did the same thing "the guy who hired me wanted those plans from Dr. Rabies, he was a respected doctor once" she said as Dudley's attention peaked "wow, really?" she nodded with a slight laugh "I almost got him, but there was something different about him."

Dudley's curiosity was getting the better of him "so you two met through you tying to steel his work?" she brushed her hair back with her hand, and shyly smiled "yeah, we had some fun times, but six months ago he did something I never thought he would."

He noticed the topic was getting to her, so he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her "you don't need to talk about it, if you don't want to" she looked back at him and kissed him "nah, I got over it, what happened was that, we stole some chemicals, I just wanted some jewels, but he insisted so."

Dudley looked confused but let her continue "we stole the chemicals, but some cops were waiting for us, we were betrayed by our Intel, and then the cops started shooting, one of the bullets grazed me, and he just...just left me there for the cops."

Dudley finally spoke "it must have been hard, to see your partner run on you like that" she turned back the face him "I guess..we both lost our partners, huh" he nodded "ye-yeah" they both started to feel uncomfortable.

Then he thought for a second and smiled, he started to kiss her neck, which surprised her "D-Dudley?" he grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed "you already want to go another round? Well aren't you frisky" she giggled as his tongue played with her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid down to his level, then locked lips with him, and for the good half of an hour they rolled around the bed sheets making out, when they finished she sat up with a big smile on her face "well, I'm going to take a shower, your welcome to come with."

She winked at him as she got up from the bed and went into the shower room, he was lost for a minute, but then it clicked, he quickly got up and went into the shower room as well, and Kitty watched him go in as she slowly started to fade "looks like I'm not needed anymore."

Meanwhile the real Kitty watched as her D.O.O.M Agents drove the doom van up to her, and they all came out holding money bags, she examined the bags with just her eyes and frowned "what's this?" Snaptrap looked confused "it's the money you wanted us to steel."

She growled and slapped the bag out of his hand "I told you to steel gold bars, not the banks chump change, you worthless idiot!" she hit him against the van and slammed his head against it "you need to learn a lesson" she unsheathed her claws, and slashed his face.

He screamed as her claws dug into the side his face, and all the others just winced as they watched, she flicked her claws splashing blood on the ground "that was just a warning, understood?" he nodded as he cowered, and she glared at the others "let that be a lesson to all of you."

They jumped back in the van and drove off, and Kitty went back inside D.O.O.M HQ, she looked around the dump they called their base, and shook her head, she would have to change bases, just because Doom was a disgusting pit of filth, she wondered how these guys were ever a threat.

Meanwhile, the Chief heard an explosion and noticed it was coming from the bank "oh no, someone is robbing the first national bank, we have to stop them!" Penalty shook her head "forget it, I'm only here for my mom, they can have the money" he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"We will stop them, or you won't see her again, understood?" she stopped and threw her hands in the air in frustration "fine, let's kill them quickly then" he jumped down and motioned for her to stop "we won't kill anyone, we just need to stop them, and arrest them."

She was pulling out her gun when he said that, she stopped and put it back with a sigh "fine, we'll play by your rules, but if things get out of hand, their all dead, got it" she grabbed Keswick and ran towards the danger, the seven year old noticed who the robbers were.

"Hey aren't they D.O.O.M or something? You know those failures" the Chief nodded "be careful, they might be stupid, but that's what makes them dangerous" she laughed "I can handle them, by myself, wait here, and if your not here when I get back, so help me."

They were loading the van with boxes and she walked up to them "what are you clowns doing?"they stopped and looked over at her, then they went back to work "sorry kid, but we're on a schedule" she was getting annoyed, so she went over and kicked Francisco in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelled as he dropped the box on his foot, and the others stopped what they were doing "get her!" she jumped on the alligator's head and kicked Ollie in the face as he closed in, Larry pulled out a gun but Snaptrap hit him in the back of the head "what's wrong with you, pulling a gun on a child!"

He hung his head as Penalty grabbed Francisco by his jaw and threw him to the ground with a spin, the Chief and Keswick watched in awe as she was beating full grown men into a pulp, she lunged at Larry and clawed at his face "ah! The claws!"

Snaptrap laughed until she kicked him in the crotch, making him fall over in pain, then the Chief and Keswick went over and started cuffing them "good work kid" a few hours later they were finally back at T.U.F.F, and they went straight to the elevator.

Catastrophe and Dudley stepped out of the shower room kissing, and Catastrophe was only in a towel, she stopped kissing him to speak for a moment "shouldn't we be looking for the rest of Tuff, and Kitty?" he nodded "yeah, but they can wait another hour, right?"

They went back to kissing but it was cut short by the door opening, and they saw the Chief and Keswick with some kid, and the kid had a huge smile on her face "mommy!" she ran over to Cat and hugged her, and Dudley looked at her confused.


	12. Chapter 12

Catastrophe sat down and Penalty sat on her lap, and Dudley was just in shock "you never said you had a kid" Cat looked at her, then back at Dudley "I don't" Penalty hugged her mother, and everyone looked at each other confused, Cat picked her up and set her down next to her. "I'm sorry kid, but I never had a child, I've never even been pregnant before" Penalty looked at her confused and then noticed Dudley "hey, who's that guy?" she quickly figured it out when she saw her mother was only wearing a towel "mom, your cheating!"

Catastrophe raised an eyebrow "how do you even know what that means? Your seven" she lunged at Dudley but Cat caught her before she reached him, and the Chief finally spoke "okay, you two get dressed, and Keswick, find out who this kid belongs too." Cat handed the seven year old over to Keswick and Penalty growled at Dudley "you stay away from my mom, you hear me, don't you touch her!" Dudley scratched the back of his head "wow" after they got dressed they headed to Keswick's lab.

Luckily for Catastrophe she had some spare clothes, and when they got inside his lab, they saw DNA results on his computer, she looked over them and they were a match "is this a joke?" Keswick shook his head "she is Dr, Rabies and your biological daughter." Penalty nodded "well, duh" Cat looked at her for a full minute then turned away from her "I never had a child, this kid isn't mine, it's impossible" Penalty got sad and hung her head "did I do something wrong? I'm sorry" Catastrophe crossed her arms "darn it, Dudley say something."

He shrugged "what do you want me to say? She's your kid" she shook her head getting angry "no, she isn't, she's seven years old, I did have a thing with Dr. Rabies back then, but I made sure he was safe" Dudley noticed Penalty glaring at him. And the Chief thought for a second "well if you never gave birth to her, then how does she even exist?" Catastrophe looked at her "there's only one way you could be my daughter, but I never thought he succeeded" Penalty smiled at her and Catastrophe got close enough to look in her eyes.

She nodded as she figured it out "Dr. Rabies made her in a lab, using my DNA and his own, and most likely rapidly aged her to be seven, even gave her false memory's" Keswick snapped his fingers as he understood "o-of course!" Penalty looked at them like they were crazy. Catastrophe sat down next to her "so what are you doing here?" she slowly kicked her legs and looked away from her "I kinda ran away from home, because I wanted to bring you back" Cat smiled down at her "sorry kiddo, but I'm not going back, I like it here."

She grabbed her mother and shook her head in a panic "no, these people are good guys, we have no place here" Cat stood up and took her hands off her "I would have believed that a week ago, but now, I have something to take care of, and only the good guys can help me." Cat took her hands off of her "sorry, but I'm not your mother, Dr. Rabies is your father, so go home" Catastrophe went over to Dudley and grabbed him as she kept walking "come on, we need to stop my sister" Penalty watched them go and turned to the Chief "okay old guy, if my mom is staying, then so am I."

Meanwhile Kitty slammed her fist into the table "what!" Leather Teddy nodded and she pulled out her gun and shot him in the head, as he flew back she calmed down a bit "their all useless, beaten by a child? I'll have to break them out, as much as I hate them, I need those morons." She walked out of the building and headed for Petropolis prison, it only took her an hour or so to get there, and the first thing she did was start shooting at the guards, they quickly scattered and Kitty decided to have a little fun, so she went to the building.

And hit the release button that they stupidly left unguarded, she watched as all the cells opened up and prisoners started to flood out, but she wasn't looking for a riot, she took out a machine gun and fired into the crowd, which made them all stop and turn to her. She grinned evilly "only doom members can leave, everyone else dies" Snaptrap and his gang quickly ran out of the building and locked the door behind them "oh and we're not accepting new members" she said as she pulled out a grenade and threw it in the crowd.

They ran away from it and Kitty started shooting the convects and laughing as they screamed, afterwords she came out and stretched a bit "ah, I should have done that years ago"Snaptrap went over to her with a smile "wow, you really know how to be evil." She scoffed at him with a roll of her eyes "listen, the only reason I saved your butts, is because I need some extra hands, now let's get moving" as she said this they heard another voice "not so fast, Kitty!" they looked over to see the T.U.F.F mobile pull up.

And madame Catastrophe and Dudley jumped out with their guns drawn, Kitty laughed when she saw them "your kidding right? You two think you can stop me?" Snaptrap looked at them then back at kitty, and quickly stepped away from them "looks like you were right Larry, but it's worse now, Kitty and Catastrophe switched places." Dudley lowered his gun, he couldn't hold a gun at her, so he tried to reason with her "Kitty come back with us, your not a killer, or a villain" she shook her head "you just don't get it, deep down I've always been like this, I love the feel of people's lives in my hands, I was always evil deep down."

Catastrophe stared at her confused "what did Marley do to you?" Kitty stopped for a second as she remembered what happened, **Flashback,** Kitty woke up with a sudden jolt and in immense pain "AAHHH!" she screamed as Marley pushed a button. When it stopped she looked around with just her eyes, and saw him " you, I know you!" he nodded "you've been holding up my plans for far too long, so I've added a little something to the formula that revived you, everything you know will be reversed."

She glared at him "what do you mean?"her question just made him laugh "shortly, things you love will be things you hate, and I'll use you to destroy Catastrophe's mind one and for all" he pushed the button and watched as she screamed in pain again. **End of Flashback,** Kitty sighed and pulled out her gun "Dudley, you once told me you wanted to be in the big leagues right?" he nodded confused where that came from and Kitty continued "I'll show you what real Agents can do." she tossed her gun to the side and readied herself.

Meanwhile back at T.U.F.F "how dare you!" penalty shot a glare at Keswick and he gulped nervously "all I'm s-saying is, you might have Catastrophe's DNA but y-your not her actual daughter" she grabbed him by his throat "I should kill you for that!" The Chief came back holding a bag much bigger then himself, and it was full of sweets, she looked over and saw the bag, which made her eyes widen, so she let go of Keswick and took the bag from the flea, she then quickly took out a pastry, and she licked her lips right before taking a big bite out of it.

Back with the others, Kitty elbowed Catastrophe in the stomach and kicked Dudley in the face at the same time, Dudley stumbled back and Catastrophe slashed at her with her claws, but she easily dodged and sweep kicked her off her feet. While she was in the air Kitty moved faster then lighting and kicked her down to the ground and stepped on her "you never could beat me sis, I was always the better one" Dudley came up from behind her but she could hear him, and spun around him, then grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

"You two are pathetic, Cat your not cut out to be the good guy, and Dudley your just a failure at everything" the rest of doom watched in awe, and Kitty just turned and started to leave, but as she walked Catastrophe stood up. "Not...yet: she breathed heavily and Kitty rolled her eyes as she turned back "really? I've been kicking you and your new boyfriend around for awhile now, just stay down" Cat shook her head and she stumbled to keep herself up "I promised, I would save you, and that's what I plan to do."

Kitty stared at her in shock "why? Why do you care so much!" her eyes widened when she saw tears in Cat's eyes "because...I" she fell to her knees and tried standing up, but she couldn't move much anymore, and Kitty backed away and turned to her lackeys. "Come on, they lost already" they quickly got out of there and Catastrophe fell to the ground, hours passed and she woke up in her bed "whoa?" she slowly sat up and noticed the tiny figure laying next to her, she realized it was Penalty.

The little girl hugged her mother's leg and for some reason Cat couldn't help but stay right there with her, she never had a child, and she wasn't ready for one, but this little girl felt right, like she belonged _"I don't understand what Rabies was thinking, he could have just talked to me, but I guess he was too scared I wouldn't want a child." _She thought about what she was thinking and grimaced "what is wrong with me, she's not mine" she got her off of her and stood up, she shook her head and left the room, and saw Dudley at a table, so she went over to him "hey" she said as he looked up "hey."

She sat down next to him "you okay? He nodded "yeah, I just wish I could help her, you know?" she nodded in agreement "yeah, yeah I know" Dudley looked over at her and smiled "so, how's your kid?" she was finding that topic to be an annoyance "look, Dudley, I don't know her, she don't even know me, even if she really is mine, I'm not ready for a child, I don't think I'll ever be ready for one." Dudley noticed Catastrophe's door was cracked open slightly "well, most people aren't ready for something that life changing, but you should give her a chance, you might be surprised" She looked at him confused "what? How would you know?" he got up and left "because my mom wasn't ready when I was born" Catastrophe was surprised to hear that.

And she took this time alone to think about what he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Penalty sat on her mother's bed looking at a picture she was carrying, the picture was of her parents, but for some reason she wasn't in any of the photos at Dr. Rabies lab, she knew better then to question it, but she couldn't help but wonder if everything she knew was fake. She was there in silence for over an hour, when Catastrophe walked in and was surprised to see her in there, she didn't say anything as she grabbed her purple coat, and she tried to ignore the child but she stopped at the door "when I get back, let's talk, okay?"

Penalty finally smiled as Cat left the room, Catastrophe saw Dudley and the Chief talking and joined them "quick question, who saved us? And what's the plan on stopping Kitty?" the Chief sighed and stared out the window "she was our best agent, whatever she's planning, it can't be good." Dudley nodded "one of the guards pulled is out of there, everyone else was gunned down by Kitty" he had to sit down at this point, he still couldn't believe Kitty was capable of all that, Catastrophe thought about it "well, we know she needs Doom for something" and Keswick rushed up to them.

"You g-guys won't believe this!" Keswick turned on a monitor and turned it to the news, and on it was Kitty at a bank, and she looked at the camera "hello T.U.F.F, I know your watching, so enjoy" she shot at the bank guards and her lackeys ran in and out with boxes, and Catastrophe saw a shine. "Wait a minute, is she steeling gold?" Keswick paused it and they looked closer at it "your right, but why gold? What could she use it for?" the Chief said and Dudley looked away from the monitor "turn it off" Catastrophe took the remote from Keswick and turned it off for him.

"Hey old man, can I make a phone call?" the Chief nodded and she left the meeting, as soon as she was out of earshot she took out her cell phone, and dialed the first number on her contacts, which was Dr. Rabies, she leaned against the wall and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" she frowned when she heard his voice and hung up, and she just stayed there, not sure what to do "Kitty's been a villain for only a day or two, and she's better at it then I ever was" **Flashback,** Kitty laid there on Catastrophe's bed and kicking her legs a bit.

"Cat, can I ask you something?" Catastrophe sighed as she turned in her chair to face her "sure, as long as it's reasonable, and not about boys, you know how I feel about boy talk this late at night" Kitty laughed a bit and then got strangely serious. "If you could do anything as a villain, what would you do?" Cat raised an eyebrow in confusion "um..okay, well if I could do anything I want as a villain, I would first take over the an evil origination, then I would steel a few tons of gold bars, melt them down and kidnap all the world leaders, and dip them in the molten gold, then put them on display to mock my enemies."

Kitty thought about it "your really good at evil plots, but it's lacking something, hey if I can think of what that something is, can I use that plot if I turn evil?" Cat laughed at that "your not villain material sis" Kitty nodded in agreement "yeah, your right, what was I thinking." Catastrophe was curious about that question however "what brought that up anyway?" Kitty sat up and shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about the future" Cat got off her chair and jumped on her sister pinning her on the bed "hey, what are you doing!"

Catastrophe grinned as she got closer to her face "you are such a downer sometimes, you know that" Catastrophe licked her sister's face a bit which made Kitty's skin crawl "what are you doing?" Cat got uncomfortably close "oh come on Kitty, we're twins, so it's not weird, we used to clean each other all the time remember?" As their lips were about to touch Cat sat up and got off her while laughing, and Kitty just growled in frustration "what is wrong with you?" Catastrophe laughed even harder "you should have seen your face! You actually thought I was going to kiss you! Hahaha!" Kitty shook her head and tossed a pillow on Cat's face.

**End Flashback, **Catastrophe snapped her fingers "that's it!" she quickly went back to the others "I know what Kitty is planning" when she said that they all paid close attention "Kitty plans on melting the gold, and then drowning the world leaders in it." Dudley quickly stood up "then we don't have much time, the world leaders are gathering here at Petropolis tomorrow!" Catastrophe nodded "alright then, let's take her down" the two ran off and Penalty walked into the room, and went straight to the Chief.

"What can I do to help?" he shook his head at her "sorry, but your just a kid, I'm not risking your life" Penalty groaned "but I can help" the Chief crossed his arms "your not ready to fight your aunt, she's far to skilled, and now she wants to kill, so let your mother and Dudley handle this."

Penalty looked at him confused "aunt?" he nodded "Catastrophe's twin sister, Kitty Katswell, she's gone insane and became a villain" Penalty thought about it "wait, you mean that super agent goody-goody is my aunt?" Penalty was more then shocked to hear this. Meanwhile Catastrophe checked the T.U.F.F map and found D.O.O.M on there "there it is, we have to stop her before she can melt that gold!" Dudley nodded and sped up the vehicle "why would she do something like that anyway?" Catastrophe looked out the window and leaned back.

"That's my fault, we would mess around with ideas on how we as villains or heroes would do things, and this molten gold plot, is my idea, but it was joke at the time" Dudley nodded and could tell she blamed herself "it's not your fault, you two were teenagers." She shook her head "it's not just that Dudley, everything bad that's ever happened is my fault, like you said before, I'm no hero, but...I just want to make this right, I'm the reason Kitty died in the first place" the rest of the way was quiet, and Dudley didn't know what to say.

They soon arrived at the evil base and heard a strange noise, making Catastrophe look up, only to see a missile coming right at them "move!" she yelled as they both jumped out of the car, and the missile hit the car, throwing them back, and Kitty laughed holding a rocket launcher. "I see you figured it out Madame Catastrophe, but Doom is already melting the gold, and we already have some world leaders!" she had to yell because she was at a high vantage point, and Catastrophe growled at her "you can't do this, your not evil!" Kitty stopped laughing and smiled.

"I murdered an entire prison, and I enjoyed it, face it sis, I'm better then you ever were" Catastrophe dashed inside and saw Snaptrap with his so-called friends, and they were melting the gold just like Kitty said "you idiots, don't you know what she's planning?" they ignored her and Dudley rushed in "oh no, we need to stop this, and fast." Kitty jumped down from out of nowhere holding her rocket launcher "stop this!" she shot another rocket at them and they barely dodged out of the way, Catastrophe unsheathed her claws and jumped her, but she used the launcher to knock her away and Dudley managed to sneak up and grab her.

But Kitty grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder "too easy" catastrophe and Dudley jumped her at the same time and she jumped back, and threw the launcher at Dudley, he tried to catch it but it hit him against a pillar, and Catastrophe slashed at her, but she dodged and grabbed her arm. Then pulled her closer, and with a powerful punch sent her flying back, she then rolled her eyes as she was getting bored "come on Dudley. I trained you better then that, and Cat, you'll never win trying to be the hero" Catastrophe got up and lunged at her again.

Kitty just shook her head and stepped to the side, making Catastrophe crash into a stack of barrels, and Dudley rushed her, and she easily grabbed his arm, and quickly spun him around, before she let go of him and he flew into the wall, Catastrophe pushed the barrels off her. But before she could get up, Kitty stepped on her back and pulled out her pistol, Dudley quickly tackled her right when she pulled the trigger, and the shot hit the barrel next to her, she quickly slashed at Dudley cutting his face, as he covered his face, she kicked him off of her.

She stood up and Catastrophe picked up a barrel and threw it at her, her eyes widened as it hit her, and pinned her arm when she hit the ground "oh that's it!" she reached for her gun but it wasn't there, then she saw it nearby, as she reached for it, Catastrophe stepped on it and kicked it away from her. "Not this time Kitty, this plan won't succeed" She growled at her and tried moving "you think I'm following that stupid idea by the letter? No, my version of that plan is much bigger, I'm not melting any world leaders, I'm molding them into energy casings, for my real plan."

Catastrophe looked at her confused "so what's your real plan?" Kitty just smiled at her "oh please, I'm not stupid" Dudley walked up to them feeling dizzy "did we win?" Catastrophe noticed Kitty take off her hairband with her free hand and brought it to her mouth. When she bit down on it, they heard a click sound, then something started to tick "what did you do!" Catastrophe said as she took her hairband away from her, and Dudley knew that sound "Cat, we need to get out of here!" Catastrophe nodded and they ran off, as they exited the building Kitty started laughing.

They quickly dashed behind the debris that was the T.U.F.F mobile and the building exploded, afterwords they headed back to T.U.F.F HQ, and Catastrophe dusted herself off when they went through the doors "well, we know why she wanted the gold now." Dudley nodded "yeah, I'm going home" he said as he turned and left, and she went to her temporary room in T.U.F.F, where Penalty was waiting "your back!" she jumped up and hugged her, Catastrophe felt the urge to push her off, but for some reason, she couldn't, and she hesitantly touched her head and ruffled her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty dusted herself off as she got up and her lackeys walked over to her "did you finish?" Snaptrap nodded which made her smile "good, now get everyone into position, I'm through playing games" she wanted those two dead now more then ever, and she was going to see to it personalty. The next day at T.U.F.F HQ Catastrophe was watching Penalty shoot at the targets and was amazed she hit each of them in the center "nice shooting kiddo" Penalty smiled "you thought me that mom" Cat was still uncomfortable about the kid calling her mom.

But she was willing to give it a shot, being a mother can't be that hard... right? She pulled out her own gun and smiled "your good, but this is how it's done" she aimed and fired as the targets moved to replace the old ones and hit each one before they got into position. And Penalty's jaw dropped in awe "wow!" a little while later they left the shooting range and the villain monitor turned on and Kitty appeared on it "T.U.F.F agents, I have one last challenge for you!" she coughed and a bit of blood came out, they noticed she looked half dead.

"Ugh anyway I built a gold plated energy cell and with it a bomb, Keswick knows what that means, if you two can't stop me this time, Petropolis dies! Ahahaha" the monitor turned off with her laughing and they turned over to Keswick and he looked deep in thought. It took him a moment but then he figured it out "g-gold is a terrible energy c-cover, she would only w-want that if she was planning to k-kill herself along with Petropolis" Dudley's eyes widened "what is she thinking!" Catastrophe remembered each time they fought her she looked worse.

"She's dieing again" they turned their attention to her and she continued "think about it, Marley made a machine to resurrect the dead, but there is no way it's perfect, that's why we fought those corpses, they were alive but only as puppets, her being alive is only temporary." Dudley looked horrified and he had to sit down "so she's still dead then?" Catastrophe nodded "I'm so sorry Dudley" Penalty looked outside and saw Kitty off in the distance looking straight at her though a Sniper rifle "get down!" a bullet shot through the window and they all hit the floor.

After multiple shots were fired and it calmed down Catastrophe checked the window and she was gone "Dudley I need you to do something while I try and stop Kitty" he got up and helped penalty up but she took her hand back in a huff "what do you need me to do?" Cat kept her eyes outside making sure Kitty wasn't going to trying anything again. "Go back to Marley's base in the mountains, he might have left something that can save her" Dudley nodded "alright, can you handle her on your own though?" She finally turned back and looked at him "don't worry about me" Penalty grabbed her mother's hand "I want to help."

She smiled at her but shook her head "sorry, but I have to fight her alone this time, you can go with Dudley if you want" she pouted but followed Dudley anyway, Catastrophe then ran off to track down Kitty, an hour passed as she was checking around the place where she shot at them from. "You have to be here somewhere Kitty, so where are you?" then the building slowly started to move and split apart which made her jump back, and a giant bomb rose up from the split building with Kitty and her doom minions on the same platform "you came alone?"

Kitty sounded surprised and Cat nodded "this have to end Kitty, that bomb will kill everything including you" she laughed but had to stop as she coughed up more blood and she wiped her mouth clean "I'll already dead" Catastrophe growled at her and she grinned. "Get her!" Snaptrap and his gang then jumped her, meanwhile Dudley and Penalty found their way to Marley's base and they were searching for any clues to help Kitty, and they were at a loss "jeez we've looked all over this place" right after Dudley spoke they heard a voice.

"try the lever you buffoon!" he looked over and saw said lever so he pulled it down and the wall moved just enough to form stairs to the upper part where Marley was shot"how come we never saw this before?" he asked no one in particular as they walked up. When they got up there they saw Dr. Rabies and Chameleon looking over a lab table and Penalty hid behind Dudley and Rabies saw that "Penny... I can see you" she hung her head and moved away from Dudley "what are you of all people doing with my daughter!"

The Chameleon grabbed him by his shoulder "calm down, remember why we're here" He breathes in and Penalty went over to him hanging her head "I'm sorry dad, I was just so worried about mom" he frowned and patted her head "I know Penny... I know." Dudley looked at the two villains confused "so why are you guys here?" Rabies looked back at him "the Chameleon told me what was happening so I decided to help Catastrophe's sister, who knew those two were twins all along" he rose an eyebrow "why would you care?"

He finally smiled "well I'm trying to help the love of my life of course" Dudley went over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar "then why did you abandon her!" he glared at him "how dare you...wait how did you know about that!" the Chameleon and Penalty looked at each other as they argued. "She told me all about it, you could have saved her but instead you left her to rot in prison!" Rabies pushed him off of him and growled "you think I wanted to leave her behind! I tried getting to her, but I had tried to jump across the building but I fell and broke my leg, she must have thought I left her."

He sat down as he said the last part and Dudley looked shocked "so you didn't mean to leave her, oh jeez you need to tell her man" Penalty noticed a video and on the computer and clicked on it and the Chameleon crossed his arms "like it matters, she already fell in love with Agent Puppy." Rabies looked at him then back Dudley "what! What happened?" Chameleon laughed at that "he slept with her" Rabies eyes widened "what!" he quickly lunged at Dudley and tackled him to the ground "I'll kill you!" he started to punch him in the face, and Dudley kicked him off.

"She wasn't happy with you anyway! You were just using her, Penalty over there is proof of that!" he growled at him and threw another punch but Dudley caught his fist and pulled him closer and with a quick jab, and hit him right in the face, as the two were fighting Penalty and the Chameleon watched the video. On the video Marley was facing the camera "research project #446, my search for immortality has turned an interesting route, after murdering Ms. Katswell and retrieving the body I've been using a new testing method to revive her, but it's flawed, she is showing signs of degenerating, she'll be a walking corpse soon unless I can discover the last part of the formula."

Penalty noticed there was a list next to the computer "he must have almost finished before he died" said the Chameleon as he looked around and she picked up the paper "this might be it" he looked over it and smiled "that's it, we just have to finish his work and Katswell won't be a murdering psychopath anymore!" They turned back to Rabies and Dudley hitting each other over and over again and Penalty had enough of that "will you two stop it we're trying to save my aunt!" they stopped and looked over at her "your right, this isn't about us, it's about Kitty and Catastrophe."

Dudley nodded in agreement "okay then let's call a truce" Rabies glared at him "for now, but I'm going to rip you apart later" they went over and started to get to work, meanwhile Catastrophe was being held down and Snaptrap was beating her "you can't beat us, your just one person against the four of us." She glared at him and laughed a bit "so all that talk about you being the leader of Doom and your taking orders from a Tuff agent, I thought you were better then some lackey" he visibly got angry and Kitty coughed a little and leaned herself against the bomb.

She was breathing heavily and looked worse then before, her eyes were sunken in and her tan fur was bleak and pale, Catastrophe didn't want to see her like that but she needed to fight off these lackeys first, so she quickly wrapped her tail around Larry's neck. And then smashed him into Ollie which surprised them long enough that she got the upper hand and unsheathed her claws, she quickly spun around and slashed all of them forcing them back, she then quickly jumped over Francisco and elbowed him in the chest and used the back of her fist to punch his face.

Ollie rushed at her and she dodged out of the way and grabbed his tail as he passed her, and started spinning in place, they backed up as she sped up and finally let go of him, and he flew off the building, she quickly turned back to the others and grinned. "you guys have never been that good" Snaptrap pulled out a gun and fired at her, and she managed to dodge a few bullets but one grazed her arm "ah!" she held the wound and glared at him "ahahaha time to shut you up for good" Snaptrap said with glee as he aimed for a vital spot.

He fired and hit her side which made her fly back and hit the ground sliding back, she slowly leaned upwards well holding her side "so your getting serous now huh?" she stood up and he fired again but this time she jumped and grabbed his head with her legs and threw him to the ground. Then she back flipped off him with his gun in hand and she dismantled it in seconds with one hand and as the pieces fell Larry and Francisco picked up the dizzy Snaptrap and ran for it, she then smiled and turned to Kitty "looks like you don't have you lackey anymore.

Kitty just laughed "their nothing to me now, I have the bomb so they'll be dead soon, I'd say this whole city has less then ten minutes" Catastrophe ran over to the bomb but Kitty kicked her away "you really want to die!" she said as she was pushed back, and Kitty coughed hard and spit out some blood. "I might be weak sis, but I'm still better then you" Cat lunged at her but she caught her by the neck and slammed her against the bomb shell, Catastrophe kicked her but she didn't budge instead she unsheathed one claw and jabbed it into her bullet wound in her side.

"Aahhh!" she screamed in pain as she twisted the claw, she kicked her again a few times and finally she let go of her, she grabbed her own neck and breath for a second before Kitty came back and clawed at her, she quickly raised her arms to block and Kitty's claws cut deep into her arms. She clenched her teeth in pain but she worked through it as she grabbed her by her head and headbutted her forcing her to stumble back "why you!" Kitty sweep kicked Catastrophe off her feet and jumped on her, Cat slashed at her chest and Kitty punched her a couple times.

Catastrophe used her tail and grabbed her hair with it then pulled as hard as she could forcing Kitty off of her "ahh, you bit*h!" she stomped down on her but she rolled out of the way and Kitty left a small creator where she was and Catastrophe pushed herself up with a quick back flip. They both slashed at each other with their claws and and Kitty jump kicked her right to the chest taking the air out of her lungs *gasp***** she fell on one knee and coughed, and Kitty smiled as she brought down her claws and cut her face "time to give you a reason for that eye patch."

She put her fingers together and stabbed her claws into her left eye "AAAHHHH!" she screamed loudly and she rolled on the floor holding her eye socket with both hands, Kitty licked the mixture of blood and eye juice off her fingers and for fun she pulled out her gun and threw it over the edge. She covered her mouth and coughed hard and some blood drizzled down her lips "I've always hated you Cat, but starting up a relationship with that moron! I can't help but be sickened by the idea" she went over to her stepped on her leg "time to end this."

She activated her rocket boot and that shot fire on Cat's leg she screamed again and kicked her off with her free leg then she noticed a lead pipe in her arms reach, and Kitty lunged at her, and quickly grabbed it and held it as Kitty impaled herself on the lead pipe. She coughed up a lot of blood and it covered her chin "ugh uh" she collapsed over Catastrophe and she laughed slightly "so you finally beat me huh?" Catastrophe pushed her off and stumbled to her feet holding her eye and she went over to the bomb and pushed the off button.

And Kitty pulled the lead pipe out of her and stumbled over to her "not yet" Cat turned towards her and shook her head "stop this Kitty, you've lost" she growled at her "if I die again I'm taking someone with me" she rushed her and tackled her off of the roof. Catastrophe punched her as they fell and Kitty kneed her in the stomach, and they hit the ground hard, Cat slowly opened her eye and noticed Kitty laying there next to her and she wasn't breathing "Kitty?" she barely managed to speak as her lungs were filling with blood.

She could feel most of her bones were broken and a rib was stabbed into her heart "this wasn't supposed... to happen, I promised...I would save you" Kitty's eyes opened as she gasped for air, her eyes looked over at Catastrophe and she smiled "I did terrible things, I just wish...Dudley knew that...I loved him." Cat laughed which hurt a lot so she stopped "I know sis...I know" Kitty used the last of her strength and grabbed Catastrophe's hand "thanks" Kitty closed her eyes and stopped breathing "Kitty? no..don't go..not yet" Catastrophe felt the blood finally fill her lungs and her eyes rolled back, the two laid there in silence as it started to rain.

**Flashback,** Catastrophe laid on her bed and Kitty was next to her and they were staring at the ceiling "do you think we'll ever find love?" Kitty asked her sister and she smiled "there is someone out there for everyone...even us" Kitty laughed a bit "yeah, your the best sister I could have ever asked for." They linked their hands together and continued to staring through the sun roof looking at the stars.

**THE END?**

**Authors note: one chapter to go, I hope Dudley and Rabies can fix this with Marley's research.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dudley and Dr. Rabies ran into the T.U.F.F Building "we have the cu-!" Dudley and Rabies stopped as the Chief and Keswick where watching two body bags were being brought in "we found them Chief" a random agent said as he unzipped one and Kitty's arm fell out, and the Chief looked away. "I've seen enough" Dudley fell to his knees and Rabies stood there dumbfounded "we-we...were too late" Penalty saw her mother's body bag and tried to rush over to her but Rabies stopped her "MOMMY!" and Rabies held her close as she started to cry, he had no words to say.

Keswick took the vial from Dudley before he could drop it and examined it "so this is w-what Marley couldn't complete? I should study this further, do you m-mind Agent Puppy?" he just shook his head and Keswick walked off, there was silence in the room for hours other then the seven year old crying. It was only couple days after that T.U.F.F held a funeral for them all the agents were there even some from other branch's were there except Keswick for some reason he didn't come, everyone was so shaken they couldn't even say a few words however Tammy walked up to the stand and spoke "okay...seems like nobody is willing to say what's on everyone's mind so I'll say it."

She was obviously shaken about the recent events *ahem* "Kitty's gone and we were helpless to stop it, honestly I always believed she would always be here and she was a good friend to everyone, Kitty was the only person that I could talk to about personal stuff, I know we made fun of her a lot for being boring or bossy or even mean, but in the end she would always look out for us." She left the stand and the Chief got up there "I would just like to say...Kitty was the best agent Tuff ever had and will ever have..." he couldn't stand being up there anymore so he jumped down and then Rabies walked up and spoke "unlike most of you here I never really knew Kitty, but I knew Madame Catastrophe and she was perfect in every way."

Penalty nodded in agreement while trying to hold back her tears "she was a master criminal, a brilliant Tuff agent and a kind mother the twins will forever be missed" he then went back to his seat and the priest walked up, after the priest said a couple words people got in a line to say a final goodbye. Dudley watched as everyone was putting flowers and other small things into the big casket and saying something to them, he could hear rain start to fall outside and everything just seemed not worth it anymore, he noticed how not just Kitty's but also Catastrophe's death had such an impact on every life they touched.

Rabies had them get one large casket instead of two so they could finally be together as a family and he noticed Dudley looked dead inside "I know how you feel agent Puppy, but nobody can control life and death, we ran into a fool's hope" Dudley sighed and nodded "yeah...every girl I fall in love with seem to just die...this is all my fault." Penalty got up and kicked him in the shin which hurt Dudley and surprised everyone else "your darn right it's your fault! my mom would still be here if it wasn't for you!" Dudley hung his head knowing she was right "Penny I wish there was something I could do, I would take my own life if it could bring them back."

Rabies stopped Penny before things got out of hand and she glared at Dudley with all the scorn she had "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Dudley could feel everyone's eyes on him, he knew he wasn't welcome here anymore, he didn't deserve to be here so he got up and left. The Chief however was worried that he might do something drastic after what he said, so he sent a agent to follow him, after everything was done the Chief had to pick where they would be buried but Rabies already knew "we should have them buried with their family." he said and the Chief nodded knowing he was right.

As they were about to close the casket Keswick ran in "wait!" he pushed people aside and ran up the the them and he was out of breath "don't c-close that just yet" the Chief looked at him with hope in his eyes "will the cure still work?" Keswick nodded "it should Chief, we might s-still have time." Rabies took the vial for him and poured the contents into each of their mouths then he stood back, they waited for what seemed to be almost an hour and nothing changed, and the Chief had enough "close it up, we're just making fools of ourselves now, there is no way to revive the dead" he said as the priests closed the casket.

And Keswick hung his head in failure, Rabies put a hand on his shoulder as he walked by "at least we tried" after a couple of hours they found where Kitty's family was buried and arrived, the whole city seemed to be in pain as they took out the casket and placed it right above the hole next to their parents. The Chief noticed that even the villains that hated them showed up and watched in silence, the priest said some final words and they began to lower the casket when they heard a thump coming from the inside which got everyone confused but they ignored it and kept lowering the large box.

When it got all the way down in the hole they started to bury it and the thumping sound was heard again but it was muffled now, after the funeral everyone left and went back to their normal lives, Rabies however stayed with Penalty so she could stay near her mother a little bit longer. He hated seeing his daughter cry like that but even he couldn't stay strong anymore and broke down into tears with his one good eye and they stayed there until nightfall before leaving, at exactly three AM a hand clawed out of the ground and pulled itself up, then Catastrophe's head burst forth.

And she breathed fresh air finally then she pulled herself fully out and another hand followed after her, Kitty emerged from the ground and breathed in the fresh air as well, Cat helped her out of the tomb and they looked around wondering if this was a dream "are we alive?" Kitty asked and Cat pinched herself. "Ouch...I think so, but how did we get here?" Kitty shrugged "I don't know but I'm starving, it feels like I haven't eaten for a little over a week" Catastrophe stared at her for a minute and then started laughing and Kitty joined in the laughter, they were just glad to be alive again.

Cat looked over and saw their parents graves "you know, it's been a tough road for over all these years, but I feel like this nightmare is finally over" Kitty stood up and and helped her up as well "so what now? You have someone waiting for you, don't you?" Cat smiled and nodded "yeah, let's go home sis." Kitty couldn't agree more and they left the cemetery, Catastrophe realized they were both wearing black dresses as they walked through the streets after awhile they got to Kitty's old apartment at the catwalk and Kitty was surprised the lock was changed "great" Catastrophe grinned and and took out a claw.

"move aside sis" Kitty moved and she picked the lock "at least we can get your stuff back" soon the door clicked and she opened it "huh, who's there?" they walked in and Dudley peaked around the corner and they just stared at each other, Catastrophe got a bit nervous with the sudden silence. "It can't be, you two are dead" Kitty didn't know what to say so Cat spoke for both of them "we were but you must have perfected Marley's formula...right" he went over to them and stared at them some more "but it didn't work at first...oh who cares your alive!" he said as he grabbed them both in a big hug.

Kitty felt bad and push herself out of the hug which confused the others "I'm sorry" she said looking away from them and Dudley let go of Catastrophe "no I'm sorry, I wasn't able to stop you and Catastrophe from dieing, it's all my fault" Kitty shook her head. "I was aware the whole time Dudley, I did things that I thought not possible, I'm a monster" Cat put an arm around Kitty's shoulder "that wasn't you, that was Marley's doing and he's dead, so let's put that behind us sis" Dudley nodded "Cat's right Kitty" Kitty smiled a bit "you guys still believe in me even after all that?"

They both nodded "your my sister and from what I can remember we Katswells always get into trouble but we always come through at the end" Kitty wiped away some tears as they formed "thanks" Catastrophe smiled "okay then, how about I fix us up some grub?" Kitty laughed softly. "That sounds nice" Catastrophe walked off with a bit of difficulty since one of her eyes were gone and Dudley and Kitty both stared at each other "Dudley...I wanted to tell you something, but I don't think I need to anymore, you seem happy with Catastrophe" Dudley sighed "I love her true, but I'll never stop loving you."

Kitty could tell he wasn't the same Dudley she knew before all this happened "I want you to take care of her, promise me you'll give her the happy ever after she needs?" Dudley didn't know what to say "but what about us?" Kitty shrugged "we can still be friends and partners...just not lovers." Catastrophe overheard them, she never went in the kitchen she was curious about what would happen if they were alone and she found an eye patch so she quickly put it over her eye socket before she went into the kitchen, Dudley hung his head a little "but I thought you loved me back."

Kitty nodded "and I do, but Cat's happiness is very important to me, she's my long lost twin after all" Catastrophe came back "yeah you need to go shopping there's like nothing left" she went over and grabbed Kitty then pulled her to the side "what are you thinking?" Kitty just looked at her confused. "Dudley needs you Kitty not me, he fell in love with you far before me, and I can't take anything more from you" Kitty got more confused "what do you mean?" Cat sighed "whenever I got in trouble you were always there for me, you saved me from going to jail, you saved me from Marley over and over again, and you saved me from many other things as well."

Kitty smiled as she remembered "well you know I'm always looking out for you" Catastrophe nodded "and that's the problem, you always look out for me but now it's my turn to look out for you" Kitty shook her head "but what about your happiness? Dudley needs you." Cat hid a frown "no...he needs you" Dudley finally spoke "can I say something?" they turned to face him and he continued "Cat...I" Catastrophe knew what he was about to say so she cut him off "I know Dudley" she stepped over to the door "I should go" when she left Dudley took Kitty's hand in his own and she didn't know what to say.

She looked over at Dudley confused and all the confusion went out the window as he kissed her, Catastrophe walked out of the catwalk trying not to cry, she wanted to be with him but she knew this was for the better, so she left. The next day Dudley showed up at the Chief's office "Chief! you'll never believe what happened!" He looked up and saw Kitty peak in "hey Chief" the old flea stared at them for a moment then just as quickly freaked out "AH! Kitty's ghost!" Keswick burst in and freaked out as well "G-G-GHOST!"

Kitty laughed "I'm not dead you guys...at least anymore, that formula worked" they soon stopped shouting and Keswick smiled "so then Catastrophe is a-alive as well?" Kitty nodded "yep" the Chief looked around "then where is she?" Catastrophe came in the Chief's office through the ceiling and landed on her feet. "Right here old man" Kitty smiled "you came back?" Cat nodded "I won't be here long, I just need to destroy the remaining formula, Keswick where did you hide it?" he sighed "it's in my l-lab but you should know t-that Rabies is in there trying to mass produce it" he then noticed she was already gone.

Catastrophe kicked down the door and saw Rabies and Penny working away trying to figure out why it didn't work, they turned their heads when she broke down the door and saw her, but were too stocked to move "sorry about this" she quickly dashed over to the table and pushed the remaining formula off. As the glass vials shattered Rabies looked at her horrified "no! What have you done!" he then tried to get a sample and Penalty did the only thing she could do, she hugged her mother and started to cry "I'm sorry Rabies, but that formula was far too dangerous, no one should have that kind of power."

Dr. Rabies turned to her and was about to say something but then he saw that it was her "Catastrophe?" she nodded and he gave her a big hug "I thought you were gone forever" she pushed him back "sorry Rabies, but I'm still angry at you for leaving me to rot in prison for six months, not to mention that." She said the last part pointing at the seven year old, he hung his head in shame "I'm sorry" then Dudley walked in "wait Cat it's not what you think, at least half of it anyway, Rabies did try to go back for you, back he missed the jump and fell off the building breaking his leg" Catastrophe blinked as she processed what she was just told.

"So then...you didn't abandon me?" Rabies nodded "but I still created Penalty, and if you truly don't like her then I suppose I could dismantle her" Catastrophe looked down at her artificial daughter and smiled "you know what, she really grown on me" she took the seven year old by the hand and Penny smiled finally being accepted. Then Kitty and the others showed up "so what will you do know sis?" Cat shrugged "I'll probably leave town and start a new life" Kitty thought about it "why don't you stay here with us?" Catastrophe looked at her confused "you want me to stay?" Kitty nodded "of course, while I was gone you were a great agent, so why not become a full time member?"

Cat laughed a bit then noticed she was serious "you think a former villain like me can become a hero?" Kitty nodded again "we're Katswell's we were born heroes" Cat one eye started to tear up and she hugged Kitty, the the Chief grinned "this is perfect! Now we have a team of Katswells haha." Afterwords Catastrophe officially joined T.U.F.F and Dudley, Kitty and herself became a three person team as the top agents, and Cat gave Rabies another shot and they started to actually date instead of just being partners in crime, Penalty finally realized that evil wasn't a good thing so she quit and was sent to school.

Sometime later Catastrophe and Kitty laid there on Cat's bed staring at the stars through the sun roof "it's been years since we did this" Cat said and Kitty nodded "yeah..." Catastrophe smiled "your lucky to have someone like Dudley you know that?" Kitty nodded again "yeah." Cat knew she wasn't listening so she grinned when an idea came to her "honestly...I still love him, so I'm thinking about having sex with him at least once a month while pretending to be you" Kitty nodded once again "yeah...wait a minute!" Kitty sat up and looked at her annoyed as Cat laughed like crazy.

"What kind of joke was that!" Catastrophe continued to laugh "who said I was joking?" Kitty smacked her with a pillow and they both laughed "okay how about this I'll give you twice a month, the first time with just him, then the second time will be a threesome." Catastrophe stopped laughing and looked at her as confused "what?" Kitty laughed harder and Cat smiled "deal."

**THE END.**

**Authors note: thanks for all the support (and reviews) I hope you all enjoyed reading my longest story so far, please review. :)**


End file.
